


Rindiéndose a él

by loove1995



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AlfaMagnus, Amor - Freeform, EpocaMedieval, M/M, Malec, Omega Verse, OmegaAlec, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: Alexander Lightwood, el rey Omega de Idris también, es capturado en batalla por Magnus, el rey alfa de Edom. Magnus pretende tratarlo como lo haría a cualquier otro omega en su reino. Va a estar bien alimentado, vestido y tratado con respeto, pero él debe renunciar a su libertad. Alec se niega, con cada fibra de su ser desea escapar. Especialmente cuando la increíble pasión de Magnus hace dudar su decisión de vivir como un omega libre. A pesar de su dominio erótico sobre él, Alec jura que nunca se rendirá. Magnus tiene planes para el bello pero terco omega. Tiene intención de mostrarle que la vida en Edom se puede llenar de placeres sensuales. Pero cuando él desaparece de su vida, se da cuenta que debe entregar su corazón con el fin de ganar el amor del hermoso guerrero. Una guerra ha comenzado, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla.Adapatación de la novela: La rendición de Lyncan de Jace Burton
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Resumen

La historia tiene bastantes cambios en cuanto a la original. El principal es que como obviamente Alec no es mujer, lo volví omega.  
Bueno ni yo misma se como funciona exactamente esto de los alfas y omegas, he visto que algunos hasta manejan ciertas reglas y así. En esta historia lo importante que deben saber es:

\- Los alfas y omegas ambos son del mismo sexo. Los alfas son más fuertes, de complexión musculosa y los omegas son de complexión más delicada por lo que podrían considerarse menos fuertes que un guerrero bien entrenado  
\- Los omegas, aunque pueden ser hombre o mujer, son los que quedan embarazados.  
\- Esta historia está ubicada como en la época medieval, de reyes y guerras.

Idris es el reino de Alec donde los omegas gobiernan. Obviamente también hay alfas pero en su mayoría son omegas  
Edom es el reino de Magnus, donde gobiernan los alfas y los omegas son “concubinos” se les considera débiles por lo que solo se les usa para labores del hogar.  
Los demás reinos, como Alicante (donde gobierna el rey Valentine y obviamente el malo), no entra mucho en detalle, pero se da a entender que también son alfas que consideran menos a los omegas


	2. Captura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empecemos
> 
> Obviamente esta historia continiene escenas solo para mayores de edad (cosa que se que ignoraran) así que disfruten...

Magnus, rey alfa de Edom, permanecía en pie sobre cuerpos en el desértico paisaje. La batalla había sido feroz, más todavía por que se habían encontrado con dos clanes diferentes, de los cuales muchos habían muerto.

Se giró cuando escuchó un gemido, dándose cuenta que un hombre, por su estructura, uniforme y olor, era omega. Todavía respiraba. Lo recordaba, pero pensaba que había perecido en batalla.

– ¿Está muerto? – preguntó Ragnor, su mejor amigo y compañero en batalla.

Magnus se encogió de hombros como respuesta, arrodillándose y colocando sus dedos contra su cuello.

– Tiene pulso, – dijo.

– Que fastidio. –

– Lo llevaremos de regreso con nosotros. Comprueba a los demás para ver si hay alguien más con vida, – dijo Magnus mirando a su amigo.

Ragnor frunció el ceño, con expresión llena de cólera. – Intentó matarte. ¿Por qué no solo lo rematas? –

¿Por qué? Pensó. Si fuera cualquier otro guerrero ya lo hubiera hecho, pero en Edom protegían a los omegas y aunque no fuera de su reino, no le dañaría. Además, había sido su golpe lo que le había tumbado, y no había nada de noble matar a alguien que no podía defenderse.

– Me lo llevo de vuelta. –

Con un suspiro de repugnancia Ragnor montó sobre su caballo y dio la orden a los guerreros de buscar signos de vida entre los muertos.

Magnus le quitó al omega el casco y revisó su cabeza en busca de heridas. Estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello sucio, su rostro lleno de tierra, su armadura y ropa rasgadas. Con manos más gentiles de las que debía usar con un enemigo, le levantó y subió a su caballo, colocándole delante de él, de manera que pudiera sostenerlo. Su cabeza cayó contra su pecho y Magnus le envolvió con sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a galopar.

La cabalgada fue larga pero el omega no recuperó el conocimiento. Al llegar, le ordenó a su ayudante que enviara al médico a su habitación, donde llevó cargando al omega. El omega era ligero como una pluma, su pequeño cuerpo era similar al de un niño.

Magnus abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación y caminó hasta el segundo dormitorio, depositando al omega en el centro de la manta de seda. Aun no había signos de respuesta pero si tenía pulso.

– ¿Me llamaste? – Magnus se giró hacía Catarina, una alfa y la médico real.

– Si. Este omega de Idris ha sido herido y no ha recobrado el conocimiento. Cuídele, regresaré en un momento. –

Catarina asintió y se inclinó hacia el omega, desatando los cordones de su camisa. Magnus inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y miro, disfrutando de la exposición lateral de un cremoso y pálido pecho.

Quedarse ahí era innecesario, pero no parecía ser capaz de apartar la mirada. Sabía que le dejaba en buenas manos y además necesitaba tomar una ducha, llevaba más de siete días sin hacerlo, por lo que con gran esfuerzo se retiró.

Entró al baño de cedro, inundándose con el olor y suspirando al entrar a la piscina turquesa con agua humeante, la cual era suficientemente grande para acoger a una docena de personas. Pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para la compañía. Después de un rato Ragnor se le unió, maldiciendo.

– Condenados omegas, – refunfuñaba Ragnor, entrando al agua. – Necesitas que los guardias o algún otro empleado los sirva mientras estamos fuera. Solo pongo un pie en el palacio y tengo diez de ellos encima. –

– ¿Y de qué te quejas? Lo amas y lo sabes, – dijo Magnus riendo.

– Tal vez, – dijo Ragnor con una media sonrisa. – Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado. Quiero dormir hasta mañana. Solo. –

Magnus entendía como se sentía. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos por las batallas. Llevaban más de tres días luchando contra los guerreros del reino de Alicante, gobernado por el rey Valentine Morgenstern, cuando se toparon con el ejercito de omegas de Idris, de vuelta a casa.

Los Idris, aunque eran omegas, eran guerreros bien entrenados. Matar omegas iba en contra de todo lo que Magnus creía, pero no habían tenido opción. La guerra que mantenía contra los de Idris no era diferente de las que mantenía con otros reinos. Edom era un reino rico y bien ubicado que muchos querían poseer.

Los omegas de Idris habían tenido la oportunidad de integrarse a su reino, pero lo habían rechazado, prefiriendo comenzar una guerra como los Morgenstern.

– A veces parece que llevamos en guerra desde que nací, – murmuró Magnus disfrutando del agua relajante.

– Así ha sido. Solo que esperaron a que fuéramos suficientemente mayores para hacernos participes. Antes de eso, jugábamos y entrenábamos. Pero esta es nuestra vida, defender nuestro reino. –

– Lo se, – dijo Magnus con pesadez. – Simplemente desearía algo de paz. –

– ¿Paz? – resopló Ragnor. – ¿Con quién? ¿Con los de Idris? Antes me cortaría mi pene que acostarme con alguno de esos paganos. –

– Solo son omegas, – se quejó Magnus.

– Son barbaros. Probablemente cortarían nuestras gargantas, o algo peor, mientras dormimos. –

Tal vez debería dormir con una espada al lado, pensó al recordar al omega que tenía en la habitación de al lado. Después de bañarse, volvió a la habitación, donde Catarina había terminado su examen.

– Tiene hematomas en la cabeza, probablemente por lo que no despierta. No encuentro ningún hueso roto o heridas. Probablemente despertará en la noche, hay que mantenerlo hidratado y esperar, – después la alfa se retiró.

Magnus asintió viendo al omega. Parecía tan pequeño y delicado en esa enorme cama. Al acercarse arrugó la nariz.

– Maldición omega, necesitas un baño, – dijo, alejándose, decidido a ignorar a la criatura. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, que cuidar un omega.

*

Alec se despertó confundido, sintiendo una dulce y perfumada seda bajo él. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Se incorporó de golpe, estremeciéndose por el dolor de cabeza que le provocó. Estaba oscuro y dentro de un lugar, ¿pero dónde? Lo último que recordaba era la lucha contra los alfas de Edom, espadas y luego un golpe que le hizo perder la conciencia.

Hasta ahora. Se bajó de lo que asumió era una cama. No podía estar en su reino Idris, pues ahí no tenían telas como esas. Sus camas tenían ásperas lanas que picaban y linos, no sedas suaves.

Edom. Apostaba a que si, pero lo más importante era cómo y por qué. En realidad debería estar muerto, antes de ser golpeado vio muchos de sus guerreros yaciendo sin vida sobre la tierra, algo que le afligiría por siempre. ¿Por qué no podía haber paz? ¿Por qué Edom debía tener todo cuando su gente no tenía nada? ¿Dónde estaba la igualdad?

Debido a ese monstruo, Magnus Bane de Edom, su gente se estaba muriendo. Rechazó compartir sus bienes con otros reinos, iniciando la guerra por recursos, mientras que la gente de Edom vivía una vida de lujo.

Claro, Magnus se había ofrecido a abrir sus puertas a los omegas de Idris. Pero ningún omega, sin importar su sexo, era libre en Edom. Y ningún omega en Idris estaría de acuerdo con convertirse en esclavo, simplemente por finas ropas y abundantes alimentos. Preferirían pasar hambre a vivir bajo el dominio de un alfa.

Adaptándose a la oscuridad pudo ver que estaba en una habitación y no estaba encadenada. Iba a regresar a Idris esa noche y mataría quien se interpusiera.

Tomó un florero que encontró, decidido a usarlo como arma, era pesado, perfecto para golpear un alfa. Se quedó paralizado al escuchar una puerta abrirse, y Alec se apresuró a colocarse junto a la puerta, esperando por quien fuera para partirle el cráneo.

La luz se intensificó y Alec levantó el florero. De repente alguien le quitó el florero y un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, dejándolo sin aliento. El extraño le empujó contra su enorme pecho y le arrastró a través de la puerta.

– ¡Déjame, estúpido bárbaro! ¡No puedo respirar! – gritó.

Él le giró bruscamente de modo que su espalda descansara sobre su pecho.

– Bueno ahora escúchame, – susurró el alfa, con su cálido aliento contra su mejilla.

– No me interesa escucharte, – Alec se intentaba separar para darle un golpe, pero el alfa respondió empujando su fuerte muslo entre sus piernas.

Alec luchó, no era débil, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con un alfa. Finalmente se rindió, respirando con dificultad mientras era girado por el alfa. Alec echó un vistazo hacia arriba y finalmente obtuvo una buena visión de la bestia que le sostenía.

Solo que no era una bestia. Unos hombros anchos enmarcaban un amplio y bronceado pecho con vello negro. Las caderas estrechas de Alec descansaban sobre unos muslos musculosos, cubiertos por unos apretados pantalones de cuero. Eran tan alto que tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara. Brillantes ojos verdes con dorado relucían sobre una morena piel, con negro pelo rodeándole la cara. Por el ángel, era magnífico.

Mientras que Alec estaba asqueroso y olía a excremento ¿y por qué demonios eso le importaba? A él no le importaban los alfas, nunca había estado con uno y no tenía la intención de acostarse con ese. Lógicamente sus pensamientos eran producto de la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

– ¿Ya terminaste de comerme con la mirada? – preguntó el alfa, con una sonrisa socarrona. 

– No te estaba comiendo con la mirada, – se intentó defender Alec.

El alfa le soltó y caminó hacia una mesa junto a la pared. Alec solo miraba con cautela planeando su fuga.

– No te molestes, – le dijo el alfa despreocupadamente, dándole la espalda. – Hay guardias del otro lado de la puerta. –

– ¿Acaso les mentes? –

– No, simplemente veo lo obvio, – se burlo Magnus. Bastardo. El alfa se giró ofreciéndole una taza. – Bebe esto. –

– Jódete. –

– Ni por las joyas del reino. Apestas. –

El calor se elevó desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, sonrojándose, y agradeció por la suciedad que cubría su cara. Ni siquiera podía decirle que él olía igual de mal porque obviamente se había bañado.

– Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de arreglarme para nuestra reunión, – fue lo único que logró contestar fallando a modo de burla.

– Bebe esto, – dijo el alfa viéndole divertido. – Es agua. El médico dijo que debías mantenerte hidratado, sufriste una herida en la cabeza. –

Alec le miró desconfiado. De ninguna manera iba a beber algo que podía ser veneno, aunque sus impulsos y su garganta seca le pidieran lo contrario.

– No quiero nada de ti, – dijo Alec. El alfa se encogió y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

– Como quieras, – Aunque moría de sed, no mostraría debilidad. – También he ordenado un baño para ti. –

– No necesito un baño, – dijo, mintiendo. Lo que daría por un baño.

El alfa cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, inspirando fuerte y arqueando una ceja.

– Diablos, si lo necesitas. –

– No puedes obligarme, – dijo Alec, aun como un tomate. Estaba consiente de que olía mal, pero su orgullo le hizo cruzar los brazos y negar.

– Puedo obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera, y tu me obedecerás. –

– Quizá me estás confundiendo con tus concubinos omegas. Soy un omega libre, no un esclavo, – dijo mofándose del alfa.

– Ya no. Ahora estás en el reino de Edom, y como omega que eres, eso te pone bajo nuestra protección. Las libertados que tenías antes, se han terminado. –

– Entonces mátame ahora, – dijo tratando de apartar el miedo que le atravesaba al pensar en que le quitaran su libertad. – Prefiero morir a ser esclavo de un alfa. –

El alfa le alzó la barbilla con un dedo. Alec le rechazó apartándose, desafiándolo a que lo tratara como a una de sus concubinas omegas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, omega? – preguntó él.

– Mi nombre es Alec Lightwood, rey de Idris. Me devolverás inmediatamente a mi gente. –

Sus ojos se ensancharon un momento y luego rió.

– No eres un rey. Un omega pequeño y delicado como tu no podría ser líder de ningún pueblo. –

– Llévame ante tu rey, – demandó Alec, enojado por el trato del alfa. – Quiero discutir los términos de mi liberación. –

Los ojos del alto guerrero se entrecerraron y cruzó sus brazos ensanchando su postura, luciendo aun más imponente.

– Soy Magnus Bane, rey de Edom, y no habrá discusión acerca de tu liberación. Eres mi cautivo, mi esclavo, y haré contigo lo que me apetezca. –

Alec cerró los ojos por un segundo rezando porque no fuera verdad. Ese alfa salvaje, que vivía entre comodidades mientras su gente en Idris pasaba hambre, le quería volver su esclavo. Alec quería matarle.

– Combatiré contigo por mi libertad, – ofreció Alec. – Dame una espada, – tenía suficiente confianza en sus habilidades como para vencerle.

– No lucharé contigo. Mira lo que pasó la primera vez. – sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer alfa que le había golpeado. ¿por qué no le había matado? No lo entendía. – Además, no eres más que un niño. –

¿Un niño? Pero que se creía.

– ¿Piensas que soy un niño? – dijo enojado. – ¿Tanto te da miedo perder ante un omega? –

El alfa se rió escandalosamente.

– No puedes hablar en serio. Te tumbaría en un segundo, – dijo burlón. Alec le miró desafiante.

– ¿Lo intentamos? – 

– Más tarde. Me temo que tu olor podría matarme, –antes de que pudiera responder el insulto, dos guerreros Edom entraron a la habitación. – Llévenselo a que le den un baño. Devuélvanmelo cuando esté limpio. –

Los alfas le agarraron de los brazos y aunque Alec luchó, no pudo competir con su fuerza física. Decidió hacerles pensar que cooperaría y luego atacaría. Mientras era llevado por el vestíbulo, juró que se vengaría de Magnus Bane.


	3. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la cosa se calienta...

– Siento molestarle, mi rey, pero hay un terrible disturbio en el baño, – Magnus notó la preocupación de la omega Tessa ¿qué estaría mal? La delgada mujer retorcía sus manos, nerviosa. – El nuevo esclavo se niega a ser bañado. –

– Ahí hay dos guardias, Tessa. ¿por qué me dices a mi? –

– Él… mordió y ejem… lastimó… la virilidad de uno… –

– Demonios. ¿Cómo no pueden dos alfas contra un pequeño omega? – dijo lanzando sus documentos sobre el escritorio y levantándose.

Apenas amanecía y ya tenía problemas. Caminó hacía el baño detrás de Tessa, encontrándose con al menos media docena de concubinas omegas agachadas en una esquina. Un guardia sangraba mientras intentaba agarrar al omega y el otro se encontraba echo un ovillo, acunando sus pelotas, gimiendo de dolor. Era un desastre. No era posible que ese pequeño omega lograra eso. Omega que aun se encontraba vestido y sus ojitos azules bastante enojados.

– Tócame de nuevo, hijo de puta, y estarás chillando junto a tu amigo, – gritaba Alec, con cara llena de rabia mientras alzaba su rodilla entre las piernas del guardia.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera advertirle, el guardia se agachó aullando. Alec inició una carrera hacia la puerta pero enfrenó al ver a Magnus, quien la agarró de la cintura y le levantó con facilidad. Alec comenzó a patalear y rasguñar, y cuando intentó morderlo, Magnus tomó sus manos juntas y agarró su barbilla.

– Desnúdenlo y báñenlo ¡ahora! – los omegas corrieron de sus escondites y casi brincaron hacia el baño.

– ¡Si alguno se acerca a mi, morirá, estúpidos omegas! – gritó Alec. Los concubinos se congelaron en su sitio, como buscando ayuda de Magnus.

– Puedo controlar a esta pequeña cosita, – les aseguró él. – Simplemente báñenle rápidamente antes de que pierda mi poca paciencia y lo ahogue. –

Alec se retorció contra Magnus, pero sin ningún resultado. Cuando los omegas se acercaron, Magnus le encajó entre sus piernas y le sostuvo en su lugar. Los omegas comenzaron a despojarle de la ropa y Magnus lo metió a la tina, para que lavaran su cuerpo. En ningún momento Alec dejó de luchar. Para ser un omega pequeño, era bastante fuerte. Aunque los guardias, quienes se arrastraban fuera del baño, si debieron haber sido capaz de dominarle. Debía asegurarse de remplazarlos.

Finalmente los omegas terminaron y Magnus sacó a Alec del baño y lo sostuvo mientras los omegas envolvían una toalla a su alrededor y peinaban su cabello.

– Tenemos que quitarle el bello del cuerpo, mi rey, – dijo Tessa, dirigiendo a Magnus a una mesa plana donde depositó a Alec.

– ¡Ustedes no quitaran ninguna maldita cosa de mi cuerpo! – gritó Alec con fuerza.

Cansado de su lucha, Magnus ató sus piernas al lateral de la mesa y estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza, atándolos también. Los omegas trabajaban lo más rápido posible quitando el bello con cera. Magnus bostezó, pensando en todo el trabajo que debería estar haciendo en vez de escuchar a un omega gritar.

Afortunadamente los omegas terminaron la tarea, a pesar de los gritos y forcejeos.

– Nosotros hemos terminado, mi rey, – anunció Tessa, ofreciéndole una túnica y una correa dorada para Alec.

– Usted no me va a poner eso, – gruñó Alec. Tessa dudó hasta que Magnus cabeceó.

– Procedan e ignoren sus comentarios. –

Con rápidos movimientos le quitaron la toalla, su cuerpo mostro al limpio omega que se retorcía delante de él. En un intento de escapar de la túnica, Alec empujó sus nalgas contra el pene de Magnus, quien al instante se endureció, mientras recordaba que hace mucho tiempo no tenia sexo con un omega.

Debería estar desesperado por un buen sexo, por que el omega chillón que estaba en sus brazos sería la última opción como compañero sexual. Sin embargo, su miembro demandaba acercarse aun más a las nalgas calientes de Alec.

Alec debió sentirlo también, porque por primera vez su cuerpo se congeló como una estatua. Magnus sonrió, preguntándose lo que el omega estaría pensando ¿Deseaba o no a un alfa? ¿A pesar de su odio hacia él y su gente, de buen grado le daría la bienvenida a su erección dentro de sus profundidades acaloradas?

Ridículo, el omega le odiaba y él no tenía el más mínimo interés. A pesar del hecho de que su piel era lisa, suave y pálida, tenía unos ojos azules en los que bien podría ahogarse, unos bonitos pezones que rogaban por la boca de un alfa y un miembro que parecía estar despertando poco a poco.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Alec se movió para escaparse, pero sus nalgas otra vez entraron en contacto con su dolorosa y dura erección. Incapaz de resistirse, Magnus clavó sus dedos en la tierna carne de las caderas del omega. Rozó su despierto pene contra ese llenito trasero, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándole a él.

Alec jadeó. Magnus respiró el fresco olor a excitación que comenzó a soltar el omega. Podía fingir desinterés, pero los omegas estaban hechos para desear el sexo con los alfas, y su olor y erección se lo mostraban.

– Váyanse, – ordenó Magnus.

La ropa seleccionada para Alec cayó al suelo. Los omegas se salieron corriendo dejándole con su prisionero desnudo.

Magnus le giró, sorprendido cuando este se dejó de buena gana. Sus ojos azules brillaban en deseo, sus labios estaban llenitos y le tentaban. Su cabello, antes lleno de barro, caía por su frente tan negro, resaltando sus ojos azules. No lo había podido observar antes, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era hermoso. Y sin ser capaz de resistirse, enredo sus dedos en el negro cabello y le atrajo para posar su boca en la de él.

Alec parecía estar en shock. Magnus presionó sus labios con los suyos, mientras recogía su jadeo sobresaltado cuando en un descuido, Magnus metió su lengua a la boca del omega. Alec se echó para atrás, pero Magnus la sostuvo con cuidado, conquistando cada espacio de su boca con su lengua en un apasionado beso. 

Su cuerpo le dolía. Quería a ese omega en su cama, con sus piernas extendidas revelando ese pequeño agujero. ¿Cómo es que ese omega lo había puesto así? ¿Sería tan salvaje en su cama como lo era en el campo de batalla?

Alec suspiró sobre su boca, relajando su cuerpo. Frotándose contra la de Magnus, quien aprovechó para acariciar esos botones rozas, para luego comprimirlos con su dedo pulgar. Su gimoteo de rendición fue todo lo que Magnus necesito para levantarlo, haciendo que Alec enrollara sus piernas en su cadera, y lo llevara a su alcoba.

El rey omega de Idris iba a ser suyo.

*

Alec estaba bajo un hechizo. Un hechizo en los brazos del alfa de Edom, y su cuerpo, agotado por las luchas, no era capaz de luchar contra eso. A pesar de sus objeciones, secretamente había disfrutado su baño y que limpiaran su cabello. ¿Cuanto había pasado desde su último baño? Demasiado, quizá.

Magnus Bane de Edom, el alfa que lo sostenía en sus brazos. Cuando había sentido el roce de su pene endurecido contra sus nalgas, pensó que se sumergiría en un fondo delicioso de sensaciones… desconocidas, pero deliciosas. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan cerca de él, mucho menos a un alfa, y los sentimientos que le provocaba eran nuevos y para nada desagradables. Su olor de alfa le había hecho imposible no ceder.

Su cuerpo había despertado con su toque, su boca hizo magia contra sus labios, quemándolos, y le hizo gimotear cuando deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Ese debía ser beso más caliente en la historia de los primeros besos. Un húmedo deseo se coló entre sus piernas, endureciendo su pene con las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, instándolo a tomar lo que el alfa le ofrecía.

Le gustaría pensar que estaba bajo un shock que la mantenía quieto, dado que normalmente rechazaría a cualquier alfa. Lo último que quería hacer era acostarse con un bárbaro alfa, mucho menos darle su primera vez, si, por que Alec era virgen.

¿Qué si quería morir como un rey virgen? No. Y aunque las oportunidades de ser tomado por un alfa de su reino, no le habían faltado, ninguno de los alfas de Idris tenía el fuego, la fuerza e inteligencia que necesitaba de un compañero. Y aunque como rey se le exigía que tomara un compañero para procrear un heredero, no se conformaría con poco. Aunque acostarse con el gobernante de su reino enemigo nunca había sido una opción. Hasta ahora.

Si hubiera sabido qué quería de un compañero lo podría haber intentado antes. Pero ahora lo sabía. Se podía permitir sexo e incluso esperar a tener suerte de terminar embarazado con un heredero real. Un heredero que sería omega, si tuviera esa suerte, claro. Después de conseguir escapar de esta prisión de seda y lujos, podría dar a luz en Idris, y Magnus Bane nunca conocería la existencia del niño que había engendrado.

Pero ¿qué pasaría si el niño fuera alfa? ¿Un alfa controlando el reino de Idris? No, eso desataría una guerra. Además, seguramente ese viril bastardo solo engendraría alfas.

Al darse cuenta, ya estaban en otra recámara. El alba brillaba a través de las ventanas, bañando el cuarto de luz, mientras Magnus lo colocaba sobre la suave cama, quedando de pie ante él.

Su desnudez se hizo más evidente bajo el escrutinio de Magnus. El impulso de cubrirse era casi irresistible. En vez de, Alec también se dedicó a examinar el cuerpo de Magnus, mirando sus fuertes y musculosas piernas y brazos, terminando con su enorme erección. Alec tragó con fuerza al ver el tamaño. Largo y grueso, más de lo que su virgen cuerpo podría manejar, estaba seguro.

¿Pero qué sabía el del sexo? Su madre había muerto cuando a penas era un niño y había crecido entre omegas guerreros de Idris. Ellos eran soldados, expertos en el arte de seducción, sabía sobre como se daban las relaciones sexuales, pero de alguna forma aun era un misterio. 

Con manos firmes, Magnus desabrochó los botones de sus pantalones, mostrando el bello ahí donde la piel se mostraba. Y Alec no pudo evitar calentarse con la curiosidad, a pesar de aborrecer al alfa, no podía evitar reaccionar a él. Eran demonios, los alfas habían usado durante siglos a los omegas para sus propios placeres, ¿no era tiempo de que fuera al revés?

– Pareces muy pensativo, – dijo Magnus, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

– Eso es raro aquí ¿cierto? – respondió Alec sin pensar y Magnus le miró confundido. – El que un omega realmente piense. –

Los labios de Magnus se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona.

– Puedo ver que no te consideras como la mayoría de los omegas que conozco. –

– La mayoría de los omegas que conoces no tienen cerebro. Veras que soy bastante diferente. –

– ¿Enserio? Explícate. –

Alec no quería hablar. Quería que el alfa se arrojara sobre él y le follara hasta que esa dolorosa erección entre sus piernas desapareciera.

– He sido educado. Puedo pensar y cuidar de mi mismo, ser libre. –

– ¿Y eso te hace diferente a nuestros omegas? –

– Si. Por que tu los mantienes como esclavos para tu propio placer sexual, – sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.

– No es así. Nuestros omegas son protegidos, venerados y muy bien cuidados. –

– ¿Les educan? –

– Aprenden. –

– No estoy hablando sobre educación sexual, hablo sobre aprender lo mismo que aprenden los alfas, – aclaró Alec.

– Entonces no, – respondió Magnus.

– ¿Tienen las mismas libertades que los alfas? –

– No. –

– Entonces son esclavos, – exclamó Alec

– Ellos están contentos. –

– Por que no conocen otra cosa mejor. – La pasión que había sentido antes comenzó a desaparecer remplazándose con enojo. Luchó contra la desilusión comprendiendo que debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada y haberle permitido follarle.

– Eso no importa, – Magnus se sentó al borde de la cama. – Te acostumbrarás. – Alec saltó alejándose. El poco calor que quedaba se convirtió en hielo.

– Nunca seré un esclavo. De ti o de cualquier otro alfa. Soy un omega libre y gobernante de mi reino. ¿por qué no me permites irme? –

– No voy a liberarte, – Magnus negó. – Estás bajo la protección del reino de Edom, y permanecerás aquí. –

– ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? –

– Fuiste capturado durante la batalla. Solo por ser omega no se te mata. No tengo otra opción que pedir que te entrenen como concubino. –

– No puedes hablar en serio, – los ojos de Alec se ensancharon.

– Hablo muy en serio. Pero no te dejaré disponible para otros. Si lo prefieres, te dejaré solo para mi. –

¡Que poca vergüenza tenía ese alfa! Como si eso fuera un mejor opción.

– No seré un esclavo, Magnus Bane. Me mataría antes de perder mi libertad. –

– Entonces tendré que vigilarte de cerca para evitar que te hagas daño. –

Alec se estremeció recordando lo cerca que estuvo de acostarse con ese salvaje. ¿En que había estado pensando? Se bajó de la cama queriendo cubrirse.

– No importa lo que digas o lo que me hagas, nunca me someteré de buena gana a estar contigo, – dijo parándose enfrente de él. Y aunque con su diferencia de tamaño Magnus parecía ser capaz de romperle fácilmente, Alec sabía que no le dañaría. Al menos no físicamente.

– No te equivoques, Alexander. Soy el rey de Edom, y mi palabra es ley. Desobedéceme y se te castigará igual que a cualquier otro omega. Puedes haber sido rey en Idris, pero aquí ya no sustentas ese título. Vivirás como un omega concubino y serás mío. –

El desafío había sido emitido. Alec puso sus manos en su cadera y dijo.

– Nosotros veremos quien sale vencedor en esa batalla, Magnus Bane. Pero mientras viva, nunca seré tuyo. –


	4. Plan

Magnus miraba fijamente a Alec, incapaz de creer el desafío del omega, ese chiquillo que encendía su sangre como ningún otro omega lo había hecho.

– Me obedecerás, – sentenció Magnus.

– No obedezco a los alfas, – los ojos azules de Alec brillaron decididos. – Los alfas de mi reino siguen las órdenes de los omegas. –

Fácilmente podría tomarle, puesto que no representaba un oponente para él, pero por alguna razón la idea no le agradaba, no después de verle dócil y dispuesto en sus brazos. Y aun sabiendo que docenas de omegas estarían más que dispuestos a darle placer, Magnus solo quería a ese omega.

– Comenzaremos con la ropa, – dijo Magnus arrastrándole a las recamaras de los omegas y encontrando a Tessa. – Ella es Tessa, la encargada de los omegas. Ella se ocupará de tus ropas y aprenderás cosas que me complacen. –

– Mi rey, – Tessa miraba a Alec con cautela. – ¿no va a dejarle solo con nosotros, cierto? –

– Si, eso voy a hacer. Pero me aseguraré que no cause problemas. Tráeme su ropa. –

Tessa trajo la ropa que Alec había rechazado anteriormente y Magnus comenzó a ponerle a la fuerza la túnica.

– ¡Maldito omega, coopera! ¡Parece que tienes seis brazos! Busca a los guardias y diles que me traigan unos grilletes, – ordenó a una de las omegas.

En poco tiempo Alec estaba encarcelado en las habitaciones de los omegas con grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas, colocadas en el centro de la habitación, de forma que nada más se le permitía caminar al menos seis pasos a cada lado.

– Aliméntalo e instrúyelo, – ordenó. – Y no la sueltes al menos que yo lo ordene. –

Tessa asintió y Magnus se fue, cansando de lidiar con ese omega que probaba su paciencia y encendía su libido. Y aunque estaban en guerra, Magnus cuidaría de ese pequeño omega que no parecía tener más de veinte años. El a sus treinta y cinco ya había superado el tratar con omegas malcriados.

Pero demonios, es que era hermoso. Su cabello negro y esos ojos azules que hacían contraste con su pálida y suave piel, y ese cuerpo… su pene se endureció ante el pensamiento. El le quería y le tendría. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, tenía deberes en que concentrarse. Al entrar a su oficina, encontró a Ragnor esperándole con su habitual ceño fruncido y mapas sobre la mesa.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Ragnor.

– Tratando con nuestro nuevo prisionero, – se quejó Magnus.

– Me sorprende que no lo hayas matado aun, – Ragnor rió. – Oí la paliza que le dio a los guardias. –

– Es tan fogoso y acaba de perder su libertad, ¿cómo te sentirías tu? –

– ¿Le estás defendiendo? – Ragnor alzó la ceja. 

– No, solo le entiendo. –

– Nuestro reino ha negado la libertad a los omegas durante siglos, Magnus. –

– Soy consciente de ello. Pero tal vez es hora de cambiar. –

– No estarás considerando cambiar nuestras leyes ¿cierto? – Ragnor retrocedió frunciendo el ceño. – Es nuestra forma de vida. – Magnus se encogió de hombros. Era Ragnor, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sabía que podía ser sincero.

– Seríamos más fuertes contra Morgenstern de Alicante si nos aliáramos con Idris. –

– Ellos son la mayoría omegas, e inútiles a nuestra causa. –

– ¿Inútiles? – Magnus arqueó una ceja. – ¿No estas ahí cuando luchamos contra ellos ayer? Esos débiles omegas lograron derribar a muchos de nuestros guerreros. –

– Pura suerte, – masculló Ragnor. – De todos modos, la gente de Edom no apoyará un cambio tan drástico. Tendrás un motín entre tus manos y no podemos permitirnos eso ahora mismo. No con las cosas tan tensas con los Morgenstern. –

– Probablemente tienes razón, – Magnus suspiró. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era estúpido. Lo sabía. Solo era su pene pensando en ese hermoso omega de ojos azules en su cama. Ya era hora de volver a pensar con la cabeza.

*

– La primera regla de un omega es complacer siempre a su alfa. Su placer por encima del tuyo. Tu satisfacción llegará con la liberación de tu alfa. –

Alec solo rodaba los ojos incapaz de creer toda la sarta de bobadas que le habían obligado a soportar por toda la pasada hora. Arreglarse para el rey, complacer… quería vomitar. El ego de los alfas de este reino era astronómico.

– Magnus Bane es un hombre viril con muchos apetitos sexuales. Somos muy afortunados de que a él también le guste complacer a sus omegas, todos siempre alcanzan la plena satisfacción en sus brazos. A veces hasta más de una vez. –

Tessa explicaba las preferencias sexuales de Magnus como si describiera un menú de cena. Le alababan, aunque Magnus fuera un alfa que brincara de omega en omega sin importarle. 

– Es un verdadero honor ser una de sus concubinas. Magnus trata bastante bien a los omegas, y hasta les da libertades. –

– ¿Libertades? – Alec bufó. – ¿Qué libertades? ¿Tu puedes ir a donde quieras fuera del palacio?

– No…–

– ¿Has tenido educación? ¿Sabes leer, escribir, manejar armas? –

– Desde luego que no. Esas son cosas para los alfa. –

– ¿Por qué piensas que los omegas no deberían tener educación? – Alec resistía el impulso de gritar de frustración.

– Sabemos todo lo que se necesita saber, – dijo uno de los omegas dando un paso hacia delante. Era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Alec, con cabello castaño y cuerpo seductor, pero sus ojos mostraban irritación.

– Mi nombre es Imasu y soy el favorito del rey. Harías bien en escuchar lo que Tessa dice. Aunque ni así lograrás captar su interés como lo hago yo. –

– Le daré toda la atención que se merece, – dijo Alec irritado preguntándose donde estaba su espada cuando la necesitaba. Aunque aun sin ella podía quitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de ese rostro.

– Deberías ser más inteligente y prestar atención, esclavo de Idris. O podrías terminar con la cabeza separada del cuerpo. –

– ¿Y quien lo hará? ¿Tu? – Alec se rió del omega.

Los ojos de Imasu se tornaron oscuros y crueles. Comenzó a acercarse a Alec pero un carraspeo de Tessa lo detuvo, haciendo que se apartara. Otra concubina omega se acercó, igualmente tenía cuerpo delicado y usaba un vestido algo transparente.

– Soy Maia, – dijo la muchacha, – te doy la bienvenida y espero que intentes ser feliz aquí. –

– Gracias, – dijo Alec, dado que la chica se veía bastante agradable. – Pero sabes que yo no quiero estar aquí. –

– No tengas miedo, – Maia se sentó al lado de Alec a pesar de las objeciones de Tessa. – Esto no es tan malo. Magnus nos trata muy bien. –

– No tengo miedo, – dijo algo sorprendido por la cercanía de la chica. – Solo quiero ser libre. –

– ¿Cómo es la libertad? – preguntó Maia.

– ¡Maia! – exclamó Tessa

Alec observó como la chica levantaba la barbilla insolentemente un segundo pero después la bajó. Bueno tal vez no todas los omegas estuvieran felices de ser esclavos, eso podría usar a su favor. Mientras Tessa siguió con sus lecciones a pesar del obvio desinterés de Alec.

– Algún día Magnus escogerá a su reina entre los omegas de Edom. Todos los omegas tienen la esperanza de que sea uno de la casa. –

– ¿El dejará a los otros concubinos cuando elija reina? –

– Por supuesto que no. –

– ¿Entonces cual es el objetivo de tener una reina? –

– Los hijos del rey y la reina de Edom serán los herederos al trono de Magnus. –

¿Merecía la pena convertirse en su reina y tener un alfa que gobernara ambos reinos? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Excepto por que la reina no tendría libertad y tendría que compartir a su alfa con otros omegas. Alec nunca permitiría eso. Cuando escogiera un compañero, se aseguraría que ese alfa fuera solo suyo. No compartiría con nadie.

Si, lo mejor era escapar y no tener más contacto con Magnus. Recodó su toque para nada repulsivo y sus pezones y miembro se endurecieron, recordó como sus manos acariciaron de forma gentil su piel, su pecho, tocando partes que nunca nadie había tocado. Pero no, no permitiría que sus sentimientos influyeran en su estrategia. Ahora mismo necesitaba un plan de fuga y no alivio sexual, por que por nada del mundo pensaba convertirse en un esclavo sexual de Magnus.

Finalmente Tessa terminó y se fue. Le hizo señas a Maia para que se acercara, quien tímidamente lo hizo.

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser libre? – preguntó Alec. La muchacha vio alrededor antes de contestar.

– A veces, – susurró. – ¿Cómo es? –

– Yo no conozco otra forma de vivir. Tomo mis propias decisiones, de hecho soy el rey de Idris. –

– ¿De verdad? – los ojos de Maia se abrieron asombrados. – Entonces debería inclinarme ante ti. –

Alec tomó las muñecas de Maia, deteniendo su intento de hacer una reverencia.

– No lo hagas. En mi reino no hacemos esa clase de formalidades. Soy el rey en virtud de mis derechos de nacimiento, pero eso no me hace mejor que nadie de mi reino. –

– Eso es admirable, –

– Tu puedes llegar a ser una de nosotros. –

– Yo no podría, – Maia sacudió la cabeza. – Mi destino es ser una de las concubinas omegas de Magnus. –

– No tienes porque serlo, – Alec intentaba disimular su frustración. – Deberías ser libre para tomar tus propias decisiones. Ven conmigo y serás una omega libre. –

– ¿Podrías hacer eso? –

– Desde luego. Y a cualquier omega de este reino que quiera tener libertad. ¿Tu crees que hay otras? –

– Yo… yo no lo se, – se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño, pero Alec sabía que Maia estaba intrigada.

– Serías libre. Incluso podrías llegar a ser una guerrera. –

Los ojos de Maia se ensancharon. – Quizá si haya otros que quieren ser libres. –

– Bien. Comenzaremos con los omegas concubinos y veremos cuantos podemos conseguir. Necesitaré tu ayuda para formar un plan de fuga. –

– No quiero hacerle daño a Magnus, – dijo Maia, frunciendo el entrecejo. – El ha sido muy bueno conmigo. –

Alec no quería imaginar lo “bueno” que Magnus había sido con ella. Ignorando la dirección que estaba tomando sus pensamientos, dijo.

– Entiendo, pero también tienes que pensar en ti misma y lo que quieres de tu vida. ¿No te gustaría aprender a leer y escribir? ¿Vivir sin que nadie te escolte o te diga que hacer? –

– Si, – Maia suspiró. – Puedo imaginarlo. Suena como un sueño. –

– Yo haré ese sueño una realidad para ti. –

El brillo emocionado en los ojos de Maia le hizo sentir triunfante a Alec. Él le demostraría a Magnus Bane que no todos sus omegas eran felices siendo esclavos. Tal vez podría convencerlos a todos.


	5. 5. Diferentes

Alec se instaló en su pequeña cama confiando en su plan de fuga. Maia había prometido hablar con otros omegas y estaba seguro que muchos querrían su libertad. Mañana podría iniciar sus planes. Pero ni había cerrado los ojos cuando las luces se encendieron y varios guardias se dirigieron hacía él, sacándole encadenado del cuarto. Al salir vio que Imasu estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Déjenos solos, – dijo Magnus cuando metieron a Alec a su habitación.

Los guardias cerraron las puertas al salir, dejándolo solo con Magnus. No sabía por que estaba ahí, pero por la mirada de satisfacción en Imasu, se imaginó que no era nada bueno. 

– ¿Piensas que puedes causar la insurrección entre mis omegas? –

– No se de que hablas, – dijo Alec levantando la barbilla.

–Ahórrame las mentiras. Imasu me dijo que instaste a Maia para hablar con otros omegas acerca de conseguir la libertad. –

Ese maldito. Imasu probablemente sería un buen omega de Morgenstern, ya que ahí estaban acostumbrados a apuñalar a sus enemigos por la espalda.

–Yo simplemente les contaba sobre mi vida en Idris, nada más. –

– No tengo tiempo para tratar con tus mentiras. Y menos aun, no puedo dejar que envenenes la mente de mis omegas. Permanecerás aquí, conmigo. – dijo Magnus.

Magnus le amarró sus cadenas final de su cadena a su cama.

Eso no era bueno. Sería mucho más difícil planear la fuga si tenía que estar constantemente bajo el ojo del vigilante Magnus. De algún modo, haría que Imasu pagara.

Rehusando a moverse, se quedó parado donde los guardias lo habían dejado, viendo a Magnus trabajar con varios papeles, servirse bebidas y finalmente acercarse a la cama. Se quitó la camisa, dejando ver unos músculos que se enmarcaban con la luz del cuarto. Alec rápidamente quitó la mirada y se obligó a mirar a la pared. Cuando escuchó como caía otra prenda, no pudo evitar echar una mirada para verle quitarse sus pantalones. Su pulso se aceleró al ver su cuerpo. Alto y musculoso, con piel como chocolate, morena y brillante, amplios hombros y grandes extremidades.

Y su pene, tan impresionante como lo recordaba, grande y largo. Su miembro se endureció, imaginando ese pedazo de carne enterrado dentro suyo. Lamiéndose los labios, se obligó de nuevo a ver hacía la pared.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Dónde debo dormir? –

– La alfombra en el suelo es bastante cómoda. –

Alec se cruzó de brazos, la irritación sustituyendo su anterior excitación.

– ¿No le pediste a los guardias que trajeran mi cama? –

– Podría, pero no lo voy a hacer. Tuviste la oportunidad de dormir con comodidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora tendrás que dormir en el suelo. Además, estoy seguro que un gran guerrero como tu, esta acostumbrado a dormir en el frio suelo. La alfombra debe ser todo un lujo. –

Luego permaneció un momento en silencio, en el que Alec solo podía imaginar mil formas de matarle.

– A no ser claro, que quieras compartir mi cama, – dijo Magnus en burla.

– Ja. Antes preferiría dormir en los establos con los caballos. –

Magnus bostezó y murmuró. – Eso si lo puedo arreglar. –

Al parecer no le iba ni a ofrecer una manta para calentarse en la noche, porque poco después se escuchó su profunda respiración, indicando que estaba completamente dormido. Alec estuvo echando humo un rato, esperando que las cadenas que repiqueteaban alrededor de sus tobillos y contra la pared le despertaran.

Lamentablemente, el sonido no lo molestó.

Tal vez tenía sueño pesado, lo cual podía ser una ventaja. Adaptándose a la oscuridad, sus ojos buscaron algo con que golpearlo, y ¿dónde estaban las estúpidas llaves de sus cadenas? Al final no encontró ningún objeto pesado a su alcance, y al menos que pudiera levantar la cama y volcarla, no tendría mucha suerte. No había nada para usar como arma, a excepción de sus cadenas, que no eran lo suficientemente largas como para ahorcarlo.

Que pena. Hubiera disfrutado ver eso. Tal vez pudiera subirse sobre su cabeza y ahogarlo con sus muslos. Pero aquel pensamiento llevó a su mente a moverse en otra dirección, disfrutando de la imagen de su sexo tan cerca de esa boca tan atractiva.

Aquellos pensamientos no le llevarían a ninguna parte. Planearía su muerte más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba dormir. Pero como demonios lo haría sobre el frio piso, por lo menos estaría más cómodo con una manta. A pesar de ello, Magnus tenía razón, no era la primera vez que dormía en el frio piso sin más que una ligera manta para cubrirlo.

La alfombra era fina. Pero ya que Magnus le quería allí, dormiría en la esquina de la cama. Esta era lo suficientemente grande para contener su cuerpo y no tocar al alfa en absoluto. Por lo que avanzó lentamente hacía la cama y se instaló resguardándose por la enorme manta, tan suave que acariciaba su piel. Los pensamientos sobre la suavidad de la manta en su piel desnuda, le recordaron que Magnus compartía esa cama con ella, por lo que decidió dejar de pensarlo.

Intentó mantener su mente despierta y controlar sus movimientos del otro lado de la cama, pero cayó profundamente dormido al percatarse de lo cansado que estaba.

*

Magnus se despertó escuchando un pequeño gruñido, por lo que se incorporó en su cama, encontrándose con un bulto al pie de la cama, cubierto por la manta, manta que le habían quitado y ya no le cubría. El sonido era de Alec. ¡Alec roncaba! 

Arrugando la nariz, se levantó y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, observando al omega dormido, de la cual solo sobresalía su cabecita de las mantas. Pensó en tirarlo de la cama y hacerlo rodar, pero a pesar de su actitud y el alboroto que quería causar con sus concubinas omegas, era un hermoso omega, parecía un ángel, y de cierta forma lo entendía.

Si a él le hubieran arrebatado su libertad estaba seguro que actuaría de la misma manera. Incluso peor. Pero ¿qué debía hacer? No podía tratarle como al resto de omegas, Alec era capaz de cortarle la garganta a cualquiera, pero tampoco podía tratarle diferente.

Antes de las guerras, cuando Edom era una tierra libre, los omegas iban y venían a su placer, incluso entre ciudades. Pero entonces los secuestros y violaciones comenzaron. Los omegas eran llevados a reinos rivales, secuestrados para ser golpeados y violados, finalmente para terminar asesinados. Esto había sucedido antes de que el naciera por lo que sus antepasados construyeran el muro alrededor del reino, y ofrecieran protección a todos los omegas. Las leyes habían permanecido así durante siglos. Para hacer más agradable su vida dentro de los muros, los antepasados de Magnus habían dejado de educarles, solo enseñándoles cosas de casa y como complacer a un hombre.

¿Eso era tan malo? Los omegas de Edom eran reverenciados y bien cuidados. Se levantó y trató de dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. Se acercó a Alec y tiró de las mantas.

– Levántate. Ya está amaneciendo. –

Alec balbuceó y dobló sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Su cabello caía sobre sus parpados, haciéndole parecer un omega tierno, y Magnus tuvo que luchar con el deseo de acariciar su hermoso rostro.

– Dije que te levantes. Debes bañarte y comer. –

Alec bostezó y se estiró, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama, quedando frente a Magnus esos hermosos ojos azules.

– ¿Para qué? No hay nada que hacer aquí para mi. –

– Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer. –

– ¿Cómo qué? Estoy encadenado, con solo unos metros de libertad de movimiento, – realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer así.

– Tu rechazaste las lecciones que Tessa te estaba enseñando. –

Apartando el cabello de sus ojos, Alec frunció su nariz y sus ojos azules resplandecieron en furia.

– ¿Qué lecciones? ¿Las de cómo chuparle el pene a un alfa, o como asegurarse de que consiga el orgasmo lo más rápidamente posible, para que no pierda demasiado tiempo con un omega? –

Quiso hacerle callar, pero al imaginar sus palabras, a Magnus se le endureció el miembro. Ya que aun no se vestía, los ojos azules se dirigieron hacía sus piernas y se agrandaron antes de poder evitarlo. Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir la excitación del alfa. Oh si, definitivamente el omega lo había notado. Alec podía fingir una indiferencia y odio hacía el, pero era un omega apasionado y con necesidades que necesitaban ser satisfechas por un alfa.

Y juró que el sería el alfa que cuidaría de esas necesidades. Dado que su erección no iba a desaparecer, dio un paso hacía delante. Inmediatamente Alec puso su mano enfrente, deteniendo su avance.

– No pienses en ningún momento que voy a practicar contigo, – dijo. La rabia y el deseo carnal brillaban en esos ojos azules. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y Magnus no podía adivinar si eran de deseo o de ira.

– No encontrarás mis atenciones desagradables, – dijo Magnus con voz suave.

– Y tu no encontrarás mis atenciones agradables en absoluto, – advirtió Alec.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas ser el juez? – dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba nuevamente, apresando los brazos del omega al lado de su cuerpo y acercándolo hacía el. Se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Alec giró la cabeza. 

– ¿Vas a violarme? Por que te juro por el ángel que yo no te estoy dando mi permiso para que me toques. –

Magnus se detuvo, liberando sus brazos como si el omega quemara.

– Desde luego que no te voy a violar. Nunca he tomado a alguien que no desee ser tomado. –

– ¿Estás seguro? – Alec arqueó la ceja – Quizá tus concubinas te temen tanto que mienten mientras están contigo, enmascarando su horror. –

– ¡No! – Magnus saltó de la cama, tomó sus pantalones y se vistió. Su erección ya había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por rabia. – Entiende esto. Los omegas del palacio están favorecidos. Ellos vienen aquí voluntariamente, gustosamente. No compramos esclavos y nunca, jamás, forzamos a los omegas. –

– Estoy seguro que eso es lo que todos los alfas piensan, – Alec hizo una mueva frunciendo los labios. – Pero no es como si los omegas tuvieran otra opción. –

– Los omegas de Edom tienen muchas opciones. –

– Opciones, – Alec se levantó de la cama, caminando lo que le era permitido por las cadenas. – ¿Son educados? ¿Pueden ser maestros o incluso guerreros? –

– No, las leyes son claras, – declaró Magnus 

– Sus leyes no son más que mierda. Los omegas aquí son esclavos, es la verdad. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero yo veo la verdad. –

– ¿Y ustedes son diferentes? En Idris tratan a los alfas como animales. Ninguno puede tomar el poder, no permiten que tengan oficinas o gobiernen alguna ciudad. ¿Qué hace que tu sociedad sea tan diferente a la mía? –

– Nuestros alfas sostienen muchas posiciones. Son educados y tratados igual que los omega, a excepción que no pueden ser guerreros. Algo en la genética de los alfas de Idris les excluye de tener la fuerza e ingenio para luchar. No pueden luchar ni ser jefes, pero pueden hacer muchas cosas más, – dijo Alec.

– Ah, entonces son mantenidos dentro de las paredes de Idris como simples nodrizas para sus niños. –

– Y profesores, muchos de ellos son eruditos. –

– No tienen ninguna necesidad de eruditos en una sociedad tan bárbara. –

– ¡No conoces a mi gente! – gritó Alec. La rabia brillaba en sus ojos azules y en sus puños. Magnus sabía que si se acercaba, Alec atacaría.

– Digamos entonces que ninguno de nosotros entiende al otro, y punto, – Magnus se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cansado de discutir.

– ¡Magnus, espera! – exclamó Alec, haciendo que Magnus se detuviera. – Déjame ir. Sabes que no tienes uso para mi en este lugar. –

– Aun no he determinado cual será tu utilidad. –

– Encontraré un modo de escaparme. Nunca serás capaz de darme la espalda. Nunca me rendiré de buen grado. Ni ante ti ni ante ningún otro alfa. Déjame ir y no haré la guerra en tu tierra. Sabes que mi gente me estará buscando, preparando un ataque contra Edom. –

Magnus ya había pensado en ello. – Tu gente no es contrincante para nosotros. –

– Solos no. Pero con ayuda lo serán. –

– ¿Se unirían a Morgenstern para luchar contra nosotros? – dijo algo precavido. Sabía que los de Idris odiaban más a los Morgenstern que a los de Edom, así que esa era una posibilidad que Magnus no había considerado.

– Soy su rey. Ellos harían lo que sea para recuperarme. –

– Quizá piensen que estás muerto, – Alec palideció, y Magnus supo que ambos lo habían pensado. – Tu gente no vendrá a buscarte. Es normal que reyes y reinas mueran en batalla. Otro tomará tu lugar y gobernará a tu gente, – al terminar, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación intentando no prestar atención a esos bonitos ojos azules tristes. Pero fue imposible. Al llegar al comedor lo único que sentía era culpa.

Le había herido con sus palabras. Pero el omega también lo había hecho al hacerlo dudar de sus leyes. Quizá lo mejor sería pasar menos tiempo con Alec. No era buena influencia para sus pensamientos y tenía que concentrarse en proteger a Edom ante los Morgenstern. Al encontrar a Tessa, le dio instrucciones.

– Lleva un par de guardias, baña y viste a Alec, y asegúrate de que se alimenta. Después devuélvelo a mi habitación. –

Tessa iba a decir algo, pero luego dudó y mejor se fue. 

Magnus se sentía arder. Tenía que aliviarse con algún omega dispuesto y liberar un poco de frustración y tensión. El único problema es que cada vez que se imaginaba con un omega, lo único que veía era una piel pálida con cabello negro y bonitos ojos azules, el cual prefería morir a tener sexo con él.

El día comenzaba siendo un infierno y prometía solo empeorar.


	6. Convencer

Esta gente se bañaba demasiado. Alec estaba seguro de que si lo obligaban a bañarse todos los días, su piel se caería en pedazos. Su reino era desértico, por lo que el agua era escasa. 

A pesar de sus protestas el baño fue maravilloso y relajante. Pero también sintió culpa, pensando en que su gente estaría preocupada por él. Tenía que escapar. Discutir con Magnus no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Quizá necesitaba cambiar de táctica. Se baño y comió sin protestar. Y después fue devuelto a la recamara de Magnus y encadenado para esperar a su “amo” como Tessa lo había llamado.

– Amo, mi trasero, – se quejó Alec, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama a pensar. – Ningún alfa será mi amo. –

– ¿Deseas dominar a un alfa? –

Alec brincó al escuchar la voz de Magnus. Estaba en la puerta, su cabello negro ondeándose por la brisa de las ventanas abiertas. Verdaderamente era un guerrero al que cualquier omega seria feliz de reclamar como pareja. Rasgos fuertes y arrogantes, cuerpo de guerrero y masculino. En Idris no había alfas así. Su corazón se aceleró frenéticamente.

– Como rey tengo derecho a escoger a mi pareja. –

– ¿Quieres una pareja a la que puedas dominar en todos los sentidos? –

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Magnus? –

Magnus entró al cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio junto a la ventana. La luz hacía brillar su morena piel, y le daba a sus ojos verdes un tono más intenso de dorado, dándole la apariencia de un dios. El día era cálido, por lo que usaba una camiseta que mostraba sus musculosos bíceps. Se preguntó como se apreciarían esos brazos bajo sus manos pálidas, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea.

– Solo tengo curiosidad sobre como te gustan los alfas. ¿Débiles y dóciles? –

– ¿Cómo me gustan los alfas? – Alec no entendía. Lo que decía no tenía sentido. Quizá había tomado demasiada cerveza en el desayuno.

– En la cama, Alec, – Magnus rodó los ojos. – ¿Te gusta controlarlos, les ordenas tus necesidades, te gusta que hagan tu voluntad? –

Alec se atragantó. ¿En la cama? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nunca se había acostado con nadie. Y Magnus lo notó. La sonrisa burlona desapareció siendo remplazada con una mirada extraña. Cuando se acercó a Alec, el subió las piernas a su pecho protegiéndose. Magnus se sentó frente a él y Alec se derritió al ver la ternura con la que esos ojos verdes le estaban observando.

– ¿Eres virgen? –

Por un segundo consideró negarlo, pero luego decidió que no tenía sentido. – Si, lo soy, –

– ¿Por qué? – Magnus no podía creerlo. Y Alec se rió ante la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no? –

Magnus frunció el ceño y Alec sintió la necesidad de pasar los dedos por su frente y acariciar esa arruguita.

– Yo pensaba que un rey tendría muchos amantes. Probándolos encontrarías la pareja adecuada. –

No quería decirle que ningún alfa le parecía atractivo, que ninguno despertaba nada… no como él. Era como si con solo una mirada de esos ojos verdes, la necesidad dormida de su omega despertara.

– No estaba listo. Soy un guerrero, un rey. No tengo tiempo para placeres sexuales, – Alec dijo y Magnus rió.

– Yo también soy un guerrero, un rey. Y créeme, siempre hay tiempo. –

– Quizá no tienes nada mejor que hacer que acostarte con tus omegas. Aquellos que vivimos en dificultad tememos cosas más importantes que hacer. –

Magnus decidió ignorar el insulto y preguntar. – ¿Entonces como liberas las tensiones de las batallas? –

Cuando Magnus le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, vaciló pero al final se la dio. Era mucho más alto que Alec, que a penas le llegaba al pecho.

– No libero tensiones de batalla. Mi única guerra es con tu gente, – dijo Alec mientras Magnus sacaba una silla y le hacía señas para que se sentara.

– ¿Nunca te relajas? –

– Tu estuviste cerca de nuestras tierras, Magnus. Nuestra vida es una batalla continua para mantener nuestro reino. Si no estamos constantemente alerta, Valentine de Alicante nos invadirían y tomarían todo. Si no ellos, otros clanes. –

– ¿Por qué alguien querría las tierras de Idris? – Alec se levantó dispuesto a defender a su reino, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. – No me malinterpretes, no es insulto, – aclaró Magnus. – Si no por que sus tierras son desérticas, con poco agua, muy diferentes a las de Morgenstern, ¿por qué su tierra es tan importante? –

– Tendrías que preguntarle eso a Valentine, – la sola mención del rey de Alicante le daba dolor de estómago. Aparentemente Magnus sentía lo mismo.

– Valentine es un bárbaro. Sus tácticas son indescifrables. Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso, no saber que va a hacer en cada momento. – dijo Magnus 

Alec asintió. – Mi gente es consciente. El hace incursiones a nuestras tierras día y noche, a pesar del frio o calor. Es como si su gente fuera impermeables a cualquiera de los elementos meteorológicos. –

– Nosotros a veces pensamos que los Morgenstern poseen poderes malignos. Pero nunca logramos capturar a nadie vivo, ellos se aseguraron de eso. –

– Creo que, simplemente, no se preocupan por su gente. Valentine los educa así. Quizá esa amargura los hace más fuertes, – Alec no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas con Magnus, pero era reconfortante discutir con otro guerrero sobre un enemigo en común.

– Es un alfa celoso. Mi padre me contaba historias de los ancestros de Valentine. Los Morgenstern siempre han querido Edom. Son conquistadores y no pueden vivir en paz con otros clanes. Su objetivo es la dominación, – dijo Magnus.

– Con los de Idris como su primer premio, – completó Alec, odiaba admitirlo pero era una batalla que estaban perdiendo. Meses y meses de batalla habían debilitado a su ejercito. Alec volvió a sentir culpa en su vientre, recordando el por qué debía regresar. ¿Pero cómo? Necesitaba una estrategia, y sabía que Magnus era la llave. Simplemente debía encontrar su vulnerabilidad.

– Podrías traer tu gente a mi reino, sabes, – dijo Magnus. Alec levantó la mirada y no encontró más que sinceridad.

– No podría soportar que mis omegas vivan como los de aquí. Somos libres y nunca seremos esclavos de buen grado. –

– Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer. No puedo mandar tropas a Idris por que son necesarias aquí. Dejaría a Edom vulnerable, – dijo Magnus.

Alec admiró el hecho de que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, pues desde que recordaba, estaban en guerra.

– Hemos sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Edom antes. Continuaremos haciéndolo, – declaró Alec.

– Atacar a Edom en cada oportunidad solo debilita a tus guerreros, – 

– ¿Tienes miedo de los ataques de Idris? – Alec preguntó. Magnus rió y eso mandó sensaciones al cuerpo de Alec.

– Pienso que subestimas a mis guerreros y subestimas a los tuyos, – dijo Magnus.

– No subestimo a nadie, – dijo Alec.

– De todos modos sería sabio que reconsideres mi oferta de protección, –

– Preferiría morir de hambre en el desierto como omega libre, que vivir bien alimentado como esclavo, – dijo Alec. Magnus se puso de pie y avanzó a la puerta.

– Llegará el momento en que te canses de vivir encadenado y te acercaras a mi modo de pensar, – y con eso Magnus se fue.

Le dejó solo, convirtiendo la celda en su prisión. Alec ya estaba cansado de vivir así, no era lo que quería. Tenía que haber otra manera.

*

Ragnor saltó hacia atrás mientras la espalda de Magnus hacía un amplio arco a través de su cintura. Estaban entrenando en el patio del castillo.

– Estás tratando de matarme deliberadamente o hay algo más que causa este humor tan asqueroso que tienes hoy, – dijo Ragnor evitando el ataque.

– Lo siento, – dijo Magnus dejando caer su espada sobre la tierra. – Mi mente está en otro lado. –

– Adivino. En ese omega de Idris que comparte tu habitación, – Ragnor levantó la espada de la tierra y se la dio, comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo del castillo.

El día era caluroso y su humor no ayudaba. Ragnor tenía razón. Podría haberle matado, porque no estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, su mente estaba en un omega de ojos azules. Magnus le trajo y podría dejarle ir. Era un hermoso omega preocupado por su pueblo, y Magnus admiraba eso.

– Estoy pensando en dejarlo ir, – declaró Magnus y Ragnor le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

– ¿Estás loco? Sabe demasiado, ha visto el interior de Edom. Limitado, si, pero sabe donde está tu habitación, apuesto a que ya evaluó a nuestros guerreros. Si se une a los de Alicante, podría significar nuestra derrota. –

Magnus tomó una tolla y se limpió el sudor, luego buscó algo de beber. Mientras tanto pensaba.

– Tienes razón, desde luego. No se en que pensaba, – dijo Magnus después de un rato.

– Necesitas sacarlo de tu habitación. Es una distracción. Y necesitas liberar un poco de esa tensión. ¿Has estado con algún omega desde que regresaste? –

– No, – dijo Magnus.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ragnor.

¿Por qué no? Eso mismo se preguntaba con el. Por lo general siempre tenía un omega calentando su cama, pero desde que había traído a Alec, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos azules. 

– No lo se. He estado muy ocupado, – se explicó Magnus.

– Nunca estuviste demasiado ocupado para acostarte con un omega, – Ragnor no le creía.

– Alec está en mi recamara, – sabía que comenzaba a sonar como escusas.

– ¿Y qué? Déjale ver. Quizá aprenda algo. O tómalo y luego dáselo a los guardias. Ellos le enseñarán el modo apropiado de comportarse, – dijo Ragnor.

– No, – declaró Magnus enojado y contundente. El pensar en otro alfa tocando a Alec le hizo sentir una furia que nunca había sentido.

– Bueno, necesitas hacer algo. Estás distraído y se nota. ¿Qué tiene ese omega que te tiene así? –

– Para ser honestos, Ragnor, le admiro. Nunca conocí a un omega con tanta inteligencia y fuerza. Obviado la belleza que tiene, tiene además un corazón de guerrero y amor de rey por su gente, – dijo Magnus.

– Es un omega de Idris, – Ragnor alzó una ceja. – Es nuestro enemigo. –

– Quizá si, – Magnus dio un trago a su bebida. – Quizá no. si le convenzo de que se una a nosotros, seriamos más fuertes que los Morgenstern. –

– Los omegas en Edom no pelean, – declaró Ragnor.

– Ellos no son de Edom, – corrigió Magnus.

– Si vinieran aquí, no se les permitiría ser guerreros. No puedo ver a los omegas de Idris acordando vivir según nuestras leyes, – dijo Ragnor.

Quizá. Magnus tenía bastante influencia en los omegas, en especial en aquellos enamorados de él. Había visto la forma en que Alec le miraba. Era consciente de la respuesta de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que fuera virgen, hizo que sintiera más deseo del que debería. Quizá hasta posesividad. Solo tenía que entrenarle y quizá se diera cuenta de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser la vida en Edom.

– Puedo convencerle, – dijo Magnus.

– Eso te lo dejo a ti, – Ragnor negó. – En cuanto a mi, no quiero tener nada que ver con ningún omega de Idris, sea hombre o mujer, sea hermoso o no. –

– Un omega es un omega, amigo mío, – Magnus dijo, mientras terminaba de comer y comenzaba a hacer sus deberes del reino. Tenía un plan y lo iba a llevar a cabo.

Esa misma noche iniciaría a Alexander Lightwood en los caminos del placer. Y cuando Alec viera los placeres que podía obtener, estaría más que dispuesto a traer a sus omegas a que vivieran en su reino, donde podría protegerlos y ponerlos fuera de peligro. Apostaba a que lograría convencer a Alec sobre su modo de pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creen que Alec caiga??


	7. Doblegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec cae... pero Magnus tambien (:

– ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? – Alec observaba fijamente a Magnus con la boca abierta por la incredulidad. Realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Voy a iniciarte en el arte del placer sexual, – repitió Magnus. Realmente lo dijo, increíble.

– No lo creo, – dijo Alec, en el centro de la habitación, finalmente sin cadenas, después de un largo día de llevarlas.

– No tienes opción. En realidad, deberías sentirte halagado. Raras veces hago yo mismo el entrenamiento. –

¿Es qué no tenía límite el ego insufrible de ese alfa? Pensó Alec.

– Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. No me entregaré a ti voluntariamente. ¿Vas a violarme? – Alec preguntó y los labios de Magnus sonrieron arrogantemente.

– No tengo intención de tomar nada que no estés dispuesto a dar, – 

– Entonces como piensas “iniciarme” como tu lo llamas, – Alec se burló y Magnus le acercó a su cuerpo, tomándole del brazo.

– Tu estarás de acuerdo. –

– Creo que alucinas. Quizá pasaste demasiado tiempo en el sol, porque no pienso darte nada voluntariamente, – dijo Alec, sintiéndose confiado de si mismo.

– Amo los desafíos. Ya veremos. Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte, – como le tenía sujetado de la muñeca no le dio oportunidad de escapar, aunque ni lo intentó. Presentía que debía guardar sus fuerzas para después.

No iba a estar de acuerdo en entregarle su virginidad a ese ogro, esa bestia, ese alfa. Tenía que escapar, se volvería loco si tenía que pasar otro día encadenado y atrapado en esa habitación. Y aunque había querido salir de la habitación, esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y en vez de entrar a las recamaras de los omegas, siguieron hasta atravesar una pequeña puerta. Dentro estaba oscuro, pero la fuerte mano de Magnus lo guió por otro pasillo. ¿A dónde iban? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para defenderse, si Magnus pensaba que de buen grado se iba a acostar con él, estaba equivocado.

Finalmente se detuvieron y lo colocó delante de él, de tal modo que la espalda de Alec descansara sobre su pecho. Todavía no podía ver nada, y lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Magnus detrás de él.

– Espero que encuentres esto esclarecedor, – susurró Magnus en su oído, haciéndole temblar con su calor y su dulce olor a sándalo combinado con cerveza y una especie de tabaco.

De repente una cortina se abrió enfrente y se encontró mirando una especie de espejo que daba a otra habitación. La otra habitación era un baño y este no estaba vacío, al lado de la bañera había un hombre, supuso que un alfa, con dos omegas a su lado, un hombre y una mujer. Reconoció a la mujer, una omega rubia y voluptuosa, y un omega varón castaño y hermoso. El alfa era atractivo, casi tan alto como Magnus y con cuerpo musculoso. No llevaba camisa y sus pantalones estaban medio desabrochados, dejando notar una gran erección contra ellos.

– El es Ragnor, el capitán de mis guerreros. Los dos omegas son concubinos. La rubia se llama Leonora y el castaño se llama Eric. –

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? 

– Para ver, – respondió Magnus.

– ¿Ragnor sabe que podemos ver? – preguntó Alec incrédulo

– Si, y también los omegas. Pero ellos no saben que hay alguien detrás del espejo, y aunque lo supieran, no les molestaría que miráramos. –

– ¡Eres un mirón! – dijo Alec indignado al pensar en observar esto. Una pequeña risa sonó tras de él.

– A veces. Ver puede ser bastante erótico, – le susurró Magnus.

Alec no quería mirar. No quería estar en ese cuarto con Magnus presionando íntimamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su cuerpo detrás. Y aun así se encontró trasportado a lo que pasaba en la otra cámara.

La omega acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Ragnor con movimientos lentos. Ragnor besó los labios de Leonora, devorándolos, mientras Eric se movía hacia atrás lentamente moviendo sus manos para acariciar su trasero. Leonora se puso de rodillas frente a él y desabrochó su pantalón. La mirada de Ragnor estaba enfocada en la rubia viendo como esta sacaba su pene de sus pantalones comenzaba a acariciarlo. Eric se puso al lado de Leonora, sosteniendo el de Ragnor para que Leonora lo lamiera, y se lo metiera a la boca, chupándolo.

Alec olvidó como respirar. Si, sabía como era el sexo, pero nunca había visto a nadie haciéndolo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Una parte de él quería irse y no ver lo que ocurría en la otra habitación. Pero su parte curiosa fue la que ganó.

– ¿Ves como Ragnor disfruta de su boca sobre él? – Magnus le susurró, pasando su brazo por su cintura y apretándole contra su pecho, acomodando su erección entre las nalgas de Alec. Estaba duro y caliente, y su pene quemó a través del material de su túnica. Alec se movió en un intento de alejarse, pero en su intento solo se restregó más contra Magnus, quien gimió. Alec juró que nunca había escuchado un sonido tan excitante en toda su vida.

No sabía que era peor, ver la escena frente a él o centrarse en los movimientos de Magnus y su cuerpo detrás. Alec parpadeó intentando enfocarse en Leonora y Eric. Los dos tenían en la boca el pene de Ragnor, bombeándolo al unísono.

El miembro de Alec se endureció y humedeció, mientras temblores de excitación llenando su cuerpo. Se sentía caliente, como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran despertado y deseara ser tocado.

– ¿Mirarlos te excita? – susurró Magnus.

– No, – Alec no cedería ante Magnus, quien solo rió.

– Tu cuerpo te delata, – Magnus pasó sus dedos por su cuello hasta la mejilla y luego su garganta. – Tu piel está caliente y tiemblas por mi cercanía. Tu pulso corre contra mis dedos. Y ese sonrojo es hermoso – dijo acariciando su piel.

– Hace calor aquí, – Alec balbuceó, intentando sonar convincente.

– No, no lo hace. Ver la escena te excita. Dime Alec, esto no te hace querer bajar la mano y tocarte, ¿no quieres aliviar el deseo que sientes dentro de ti? –

Alec quería desesperadamente tocarse como Magnus decía.

– No, la escena que estoy viendo me repugna, – Alec dijo, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz. Cuando Magnus no contestó preguntó. – ¿Nos podemos ir? –

– No, lo siento si no disfrutas, pero yo si lo hago. Nos quedaremos y continuaremos observando, – dijo Magnus.

Quizá solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar. Al menos lo trató. El problema era que su curiosidad ganaba y quería ver lo que pasaba al otro lado del espejo. Además que con los ojos cerrados sus sentidos despertaron y se llenaron del olor masculino de Magnus, sintiendo el aliento en su cuello y su cuerpo contra el suyo. Definitivamente era peor con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrir los ojos, Ragnor se había despojado de sus pantalones y guiaba a los omegas a la bañera. Mientras entraba, vio como los omegas se desnudaban uno a otro, quitándose los vestidos que llevaban. Eran hermosos los omegas. Su aliento se atascó al ver como los omegas comenzaron a acariciarse entre sí, sus dedos acariciando el pecho del otro.

– ¿Los alfas disfrutan ver esto? – preguntó Alec, mientras Magnus acariciaba su cabello, haciéndole temblar

– Si, muchos de nuestros omegas disfrutan de darse placer uno a otro, especialmente cuando los guerreros no están disponibles. –

Nunca había visto algo así. Sabía que en Idris pasaba, omegas con omegas, pero nunca había visto eso sexualmente. Y Alec no podía evitar excitarse cada vez más, no sabía si era por la escena o por tener a Magnus detrás de él

Ragnor parecía disfrutar también, sentado en las escaleras de la bañera acariciando su miembro, enfocando la vista en los omegas que se daban placer. Magnus se movió contra él, y Alec tuvo que resistir gemir y gritar que le tocara.

Como si Magnus pudiera leerla mente le susurró. – Sabes que no te penetraré si no lo deseas. Tienes mi palabra. –

Alec sabía a que se refería. El guerrero en él se negaba a ser usado como un juguete para los impulsos sexuales de Magnus. Pero el omega en él estaba desesperado por la liberación.

– El olor de tu deseo llena el aire de este cuarto, Alec, me excita enormemente. Almizcle, dulce, como los brotes de vainilla que crecen fuera de esta ventana. Me sentiría alagado si me dejaras tocarte, brindarte esa liberación que ansias. No haré más de lo que tu me permitas, ni te pediré que hagas algo que no quieras, Alec. –

Intentaba centrare en la escena, para no caer en lo que Magnus le ocasionaba. Ragnor empujaba a los omegas a la bañera y los besaba, acariciando ambos cuerpos sonrojados. Puso a Eric en el borde, con sus piernas meciéndose en el agua, alcanzando sus muslos y se enterró entre sus piernas, lamiendo el duro miembro del omega. Alec se estremeció. Eric había cerrado los ojos, soltando gemidos incontrolables, claramente disfrutando lo que Ragnor hacía. 

Sin poder evitarlo Alec bajó su mano entre sus piernas. Pero Magnus agarró su muñeca.

– No. No estas quitando nada de tu libertad por dejarme darte placer. Déjame hacerlo, Alexander. –

Y eso fue su perdición. Escucharle decir Alexander, nadie le llamaba así, y menos de esa forma, llena de deseo y lujuria. Eso logró encenderlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Además de que la palpitación entre sus piernas era incesante. Se volvería loco si no se liberaba.

– Entonces tócame, – dijo bajito.

Con un gruñido bajo y ronco, Magnus levantó la túnica presionando sus dedos contra su muslo. El toque de su piel contra la suya le hizo saltar.

– Shh, relájate pequeño. Solo obsérvalos y déjame brindarte placer. –

Alec mantuvo su espalda contra su pecho mientras la mano sobre su muslo subía lentamente desde su miembro hasta su ano. Cuando sus dedos rozaron esa zona, soltó un gemido de necesidad, arqueando sus caderas contra la mano invasora.

– Demonios, tienes la piel más suave que he tocado. Estás tan húmedo, pequeño. El calor de tu cuerpo quema mis dedos. Sería tan sencillo deslizar mi miembro dentro de ti. –

No quería nada más que sentir a Magnus encajado profundamente dentro de él. Pero todavía no estaba listo para eso. Aun no. Tal vez nunca.

– Yo… yo no puedo, Magnus. No. –

– Está bien. Te dije que no te forzaría. Nunca dije que no diría lo que quiero. –

Alec comenzó a oponerse, pero Magnus deslizó un dedo dentro de él y Alec gritó, agarrando su muñeca como si quisiera pararlo. Pero en cambio empujó la mano contra él y se meció contra la palma. Su dedo conquistaba dentro de él y chispas de placer golpearon su próstata.

– Siente como tus paredes agarra mi dedo, Alec. Puedo imaginar mi miembro apretado fuertemente en tu interior. Me harías correrme a mares antes de que empezáramos. –

Entre lo que estaba haciéndoles Ragnor a los omegas y las palabras susurradas de Magnus, no podía concentrarse. Viendo a Ragnor enterrar su grueso falo dentro de Eric, tenía a Alec llorando por la necesidad de la liberación. Magnus aceleró los movimientos e insertó un segundo dedo dentro de él, hasta que se corrió. Un orgasmo que quebró todo el control que tanto luchó por mantener. Alec se empalmaba contra la mano, casi en lágrimas de placer cuando llegó al punto de no retorno. Magnus gentilmente pero veloz, empujó un tercer dedo dentro y fuera mientras olas tras olas de espasmos le golpeaban. Cuando finalmente acabo, se relajó contra su pecho, pensando que ya había acabado.

Él tal vez, pero Magnus todavía no terminaba. En vez de liberarlo comenzó a acariciar su miembro suavemente hasta que el deseo comenzó a crecer de nuevo. Su semen mojaba sus muslos, sus tiernos pezones hinchados rozaban el material de su túnica. Alec apretó su mandíbula para cerrarla y no rogarle a Magnus que levantara su blusa y chupara sus pezones.

¿Qué era lo que hacía Ragnor? Leonora estaba extendida sobre un banco encima del agua con el pene de Ragnor profundamente en ella. Observó como los dientes de Ragnor se cerraban sobre los duros pezones de Eric, mordiéndolos y manejándolos a su antojo.

– Magnus, por favor. Necesito…– pero las palabras no llegaron. Alec no podía rogar.

Pero parecía que Magnus sabía lo que necesitaba. Subió la blusa de la túnica por encima de sus pechos y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar los pezones, haciendo que Alec gritara de placer. Y dejara caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus.

Como un brujo, Magnus hacia magia sobre su cuerpo.. Los lamió y mordió hasta que sus piernas temblaron de tanto placer, si no hubiera sido por que Magnus le sostenía, probablemente hubiera caído. Primero mordió y lamio un pezón y luego el otro, turnando para darle placer a ambos. Realmente perdería la conciencia. A este paso no podía evitar gemir sin control. Sin pensarlo presionó su palma contra el rígido pene de Magnus.

Una maldición salió de los labios de alfa. Alec levantó su rostro y observó sus ojos. La luz del cuarto le permitió ver esos ojos de gatos vidriosos y llenos de feroz deseo. Le había dado tanto placer que estaba a punto de llegar a otra liberación, pero esta vez no iría solo.

– Quítate los pantalones Magnus. Es mi turno de tocarte. –

Magnus no podía creer las palabras que pronunció Alec. El había estado esperando engatusarlo para que le dejara enseñarle, creía que su seducción sería un proceso lento con muchas batallas. Pero el precioso rey de Idris siempre lo sorprendía. Alec era un omega de calientes pasiones. Nunca había conocido a un omega tan tierno y a la vez tan increíblemente sensual. La combinación de sensualidad e inocencia le prendía de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Y ahora quería tocarlo. Sin contestar, desabrochó sus pantalones, permitiéndole el acceso a su palpitante erección. El dulce omega rodeó su miembro con sus manos y comenzó movimientos, que aunque no eran expertos y refinados como sus concubinos, hicieron que contuviera el aliento. Sus exploraciones inocentes eran más excitantes que cualquier otro toque de un omega experimentado.

– Tu pene es suave, y a la vez duro. ¿Te duele cuando lo aprieto? – preguntó Alec con una inocencia en esos ojos azules que casi hace correrse a Magnus.

– No. Mientras más fuerte lo aprietas más placentero para mi. –

Magnus enfocó la visto en los rosados pezones endurecidos por sus mordidas. Dios, Alec sabía tan dulce y placentero que lo embriagaba más de lo que cualquier cerveza podría. Si no era cuidadoso, se podría perder en los ojos de ese omega y terminaría atrapado dentro de su propia trampa.

– Si, Alexander, así. Varía tu velocidad. Rápido luego despacio, con fuerza y después gentil, –

Aunque tenia tanto que enseñarle, Alec aprendía rápido. Levantando su túnica de nuevo, Magnus acarició de nuevo el miembro de Alec, lentamente hasta que gimió y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Sería implacable al darle placer como lo hacia él.

Alec levantó la vista hacia el, mirándole con sus ojos azules agrandados y nublados por el deseo mientras movía sus manos más rápidamente sobre él. Una expresión decidida apareció en su bonito rostro y su lengua apareció sobre sus labios, como si quisiera devorar su pene.

Viéndole en ese momento Magnus sentía que estaba a merced de ese omega. Alec parecía que quería más, por lo que Magnus le atormentó resbalando un dedo dentro de él. Alec jadeo al sentir el dedo rasgar dentro de él, gimoteando con necesidad de liberarse.

– Córrete para mi, Alexander. Y llévame contigo. –

Alec le miró fijamente y sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de lujuria, entonces apretó aun más su pene. Magnus dio varias penetraciones más, golpeando su próstata, haciendo que Alec llegara al orgasmo primero. Segundos después, Magnus con un rugido que no pudo contener, se dejó ir, soltando montones de semilla sobre la mano de Alec.

Debilitado por el orgasmo, volteó a ver a Alec, quien estaba examinando sus manos cubiertas por el semen de Magnus. Tentativamente llevó un dedo a sus labios, y con sus ojos azules y tiernos clavados en los de Magnus, sacó la lengua y lo probó.

– Un poco salado y a la vez dulce. Me gusta. –

¿Quién enseñó a quien? Magnus pensó observando esa criatura sensual e inocente enfrente de él. Había planeado doblegarlo a su voluntad, hacer que ansiara los placeres físicos, hacerle rogar por él, pero Magnus sentía que el era el que estaba doblegándose a él. 

No estaba seguro, pero parecía que su alfa había perdido su primer batalla contra ese hermoso omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto?? C;


	8. Ceder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se calientan más

Después de una noche durmiendo muy poco, Alec se encontró otra vez solo en la habitación de Magnus, encadenado como el día anterior. Probablemente era lo mejor. Después de haberse entregado… no más bien, rogado porque le tomara, se corrigió. 

Ni siquiera podía odiarlo. Por mostrarle los placeres entre un alfa y un omega. Todo lo que el había hecho en sus solitarias noches no se comparaba nada con lo que Magnus le dio. Su miembro se endureció con solo recordarlo, la forma en que tocó su cuerpo, el como había gritado de profundo placer. Ah, y poder sentir su hombría en sus manos, la forma en que se había endurecido cuando Alec acarició su masculinidad, el modo en que se había gemido al correrse.

Alec limpió su sudor de la frente, sintiendo el calor del día.

– Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, Alec. El calor que sientes dentro no tiene nada que ver con el calor del verano, – reconoció, elevando su frustración al estar ahí encerrado.

No podía creer que después de lo de anoche aun le tuviera encadenado. Tuvo que haber significado algo para él. Anoche le había llevado a la habitación y, en vez de encadenarlo, le había acostado a la cama y abrazado contra él durante toda la noche. Y Alec tenía que admitir que no había sido desagradable sentir su pecho contra su espalda, o sus brazos alrededor de él. Nunca había dormido con un alfa antes, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, abrigado y protegido.

Se sacudió los sentimientos que el recuerdo evocaba. No era de extrañar que los omegas cayeran bajo sus ridículas reglas. Ese alfa le había hecho algo a su cerebro.

¿Magnus consideraría su virginidad como algo de valor? ¿Podría ofrecerle su inocencia a cambio de su libertad? Probablemente eso no significaba nada para él. Pero tal vez con ello lograra ganarse la confianza de Magnus. Si los omegas eran venerados en Edom, probablemente la virginidad de estos también lo fuera. Ya se encargaría Alec de mostrarle quien era la especie más inteligente.

Cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose, imaginó que sería Magnus. El había prometido que volvería para terminar su trabajo en su recamara, para que Alec no estuviera solo.

Magnus entró a la habitación y le sonrió. Por el Ángel, su sonrisa era hermosa, y sus ojos de gato brillaban aun más. Pero esta vez no venía solo, Ragnor, el hombre detrás de la ventana, entró con él. Alec se ruborizó recordando la noche pasada. ¿Sabría que Magnus y él habían espiado su reunión con los dos omegas? 

Ragnor frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacía Magnus.

– ¿Por qué sigue aquí? – preguntó Ragnor, molesto

– Porque le quiero aquí, – dijo Magnus sin alzar la vista, extendiendo unos mapas sobre el escritorio.

– Él debería estar con los otros omegas. –

Alec sintió una presión en su pecho al notar como hablaba de él como si no estuviera presente. Increíblemente grosero. Quiso gritarle que le había visto anoche en acción, y que no era un amante para nada bueno. Desde luego no era lo que le había parecido, pero quiso pensarlo así, dado que no tenía como comparar. Además, Eric y Leonor no parecían haber quedado para nada decepcionados.

– Probablemente el ataque provenga del este. La ladera les da mejor cobertura. Posiblemente por los bosques del oeste, aunque eso sea dudoso, – dijo Magnus.

Magnus y Ragnor se inclinaron sobre los mapas. Debían estar hablando sobre el reino de Alicante de Valentine. Alec se acercó hasta donde sus cadenas le permitieron, esperando poder echar un vistazo a los mapas. Aunque no lograba ver nada.

– ¿Piensas que necesitamos poner arqueros en la torre a la espera de un ataque? ¿Y nuestros guerreros? ¿A pie, en caballos o ambos? – dijo Ragnor.

– Arqueros no. Seguramente aparecerían más rápido de lo que podríamos prepararnos. Yo diría que lo mejor sería enviar guerreros a pie. Creo que se moverán mejor hasta las puertas que montados, por el ruido que el caballo hace. –

Cansado de intentar ver, se sentó en la cama, incapaz de creer la estupidez de esos alfas. Alec soltó un suspiro de disgusto y Magnus lo notó.

– ¿Algún problema? –

– Si. Van a morir por que son estúpidos, – soltó Alec. Y Ragnor se indignó.

– ¡Como te atreves a hablarnos de manera tan insolente! – Ragnor gritó acercándose a él, pero Magnus le detuvo.

– Déjalo hablar, – dijo Magnus tranquilo. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a morir? – Alec se cruzó de brazos.

– Te lo dije. Tu estrategia está totalmente equivocada. –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Magnus.

– Desencadéname, muéstrame los mapas y te lo diré, – dijo Alec.

– ¡Es una estrategia para mirar nuestros planes de batalla! ¡No lo hagas! – se opuso Ragnor. Magnus se giró hacía Ragnor y negó.

– No está en posición para contar nuestros planes a los Morgenstern, – dijo Magnus, mientras decidía si realmente podría agregar algo de valor. Finalmente tomó las llaves y abrió las cadenas de sus tobillos.

– Ven, mira y cuéntame lo que piensas. –

Alec inspeccionó los mapas. Edom estaba representado detalladamente, con la extensión de bosque hasta el oeste y las pequeñas colinas al este. El desierto surgía al sur de Edom, con Alicante e Idris a lo lejos y las montañas atrás.

– Aquí está tu debilidad, – dijo Alec, indicando los bosques. – El enemigo tendría ventaja por la cobertura que le darían los árboles gruesos. Pero no habrá un ataque de los Morgenstern proveniente de los bosques. –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Magnus.

– Porque ellos raras veces luchan a pie, prefieren la velocidad de los caballos. Además de que sus espadas son más pesadas que las suyas, por lo tanto más difíciles de cargar caminando largas distancias. Es más fácil golpear con ellas, sentados desde un caballo. Y aun más importante, tenemos el ego de Valentine. El se cree invencible. Por lo tanto, no vendrá de forma silenciosa. Vendrá directamente hacía ti, desde el sur. –

– ¿Al descubierto? – los ojos de Ragnor se ensancharon. – ¿Sobre caballos, donde el polvo y los cascos de las criaturas podrían ser vistos desde millas? Es ridículo. –

– Has caso a mi advertencia o ignórala, – Alec se encogió de hombros. – Pero te aviso, ellos atacaran directamente desde el sur. Lo podrás ver venir. Pero me temo que te superarán en número. – Era obvio que Ragnor no le creía. – Mira, he luchado contra ellos muchas más veces que tu. Se como piensan, como se acercan a la batalla, siempre es de la misma forma. –

Magnus permanecía en silencio, con expresión en blanco. Finalmente preguntó. – ¿Por qué dices que seríamos excedidos en número? –

– Antes de que me capturaran, nos enteramos de que Valentine había estado en conversaciones con los reinos de Rivendel y la Corte Seelie. Estaban negociando un tratado para unir fuerzas, – se explicó Alec.

– Ahora se que no tienes idea de lo que hablas, – dijo Ragnor. – Los de Rivendel y la Corte Seelie odian a Alicante. –

– Ellos odian más a Edom. Y la promesa de este oasis es irresistible. Sabrás que Rivendel está ubicada del otro lado de la sierra escarpada y la Corte Seelie dentro de las colinas. Nadie tiene acceso a lluvias y océano como Edom. Ustedes tienen la posición más deseable de este planeta. Conseguir Edom supera las desventajas de unirse a Alicante. –

Alec esperó mientras Magnus estudiaba los mapas. Por alguna razón, la opinión de Magnus le era importante, y no sabía porque. Cuando él rió y cabeceó el corazón de Alec se aceleró.

– Tienes algunos puntos válidos, Alexander. Eres un estratega excelente. No me asombra que seas el líder de tu gente, – dijo Magnus.

– Gracias, – dijo Alec, ruborizándose. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que le elogiara como guerrero y no como omega, significó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Incluso Ragnor guardó silencio. Pasaron varias horas revisando los mapas y estrategias. Alec indicaba sus debilidades, al menos las que veía, dado que nunca había inspeccionado Edom por dentro.

– Te llevaré fuera de las puertas para que puedas ver que te parece nuestras defensas. Quizá veas más trabajo que se necesite hacer, – dijo Magnus.

Ragnor arrinconó a Magnus, y Alec sabía que discutían sobre él, aunque no pudiera escuchar. Finalmente Magnus negó y Ragnor se alejó.

– Opino que eres un tonto por depositar tu confianza en este omega, nuestro enemigo. Usará en nuestra contra todo lo que averigüe de nuestro reino. Piensa con tu cabeza, amigo, no con tu pene, – dijo Ragnor, marchándose.

Después de que se marchara, Magnus se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa. Se paró a unos centímetros de distancia y Alec pudo percibir su olor a alfa, que le hizo sentir cosas a las que no tuvo nombre.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – preguntó Magnus. 

– Porque odio a Morgenstern más de lo que odio a Edom, – dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que eso era en parte verdad, pero en el fondo sabía que había otros motivos, en los cuales no quería pensar ni estaba listo para admitir.

Magnus esperó no estar cometiendo un error al confiar en Alec. Todo lo que sentía por ese omega iba en contra de sus principios, sus propias leyes. Y ni siquiera era de Edom, era su enemigo. Era un guerrero, y al parecer, demasiado inteligente.

Ahora se encontraban a las afuera de las de Edom con alguien que solo pensaba en escapar. Desde luego le llevaba encadenado, conocía los bosques, por lo que no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que escapara y fuera a contar a su gente o a su enemigo, sus proyectos. Sabía demasiado. No podía dejar que se marchara.

Las nubes oscilaban a lo alto, y la brisa jugaba con la túnica de Alec, quien iba sobre el caballo con facilidad. Su cabello rebelde se movía con el viento y en su hermoso rostro resplandecía una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos azules. Realmente, Magnus nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

– Necesitas un mejor muro para tus arqueros, – dijo Alec señalando las torres. Magnus tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para dejar de pensar en la belleza del omega.

– ¿Qué me sugerirías? –

– Fortificar el puente levadizo. Traerán arietes poderosos. Dale a tus arqueros un lugar para esquivar después de que hayan arrojado sus flechas. Los Morgenstern usan flechas de largo alcance que pueden herir a tus arqueros si no están bien protegidos, – se explicó Alec.

Montaron más de una hora mientras Alec hacía comentarios y Magnus escuchaba, tomando nota. El cielo ya había cambiado de gris a negro. Perdidos en la conversación, no notaron el tiempo ni lo mucho que habían cabalgado. Ragnor probablemente estaría disgustado, dado que había rechazado la sugerencia de llevar guardias con ellos.

Dejaron sus caballos amarrados y comenzaron a caminar a pie, algo difícil dado que el camino estaba lleno de ramas y raíces, pero Alec parecía inmune a ello.

– ¿Cómo puedes caminar en estos enredos? Entre más adentro, peor se pone. –

– Familiaridad. Estos bosques se extienden hasta Idris. Solía jugar en ellos cuando era niño. Siempre me metía en problemas por vagar más de la seguridad de los confines de Idris, pero me era irresistible el bosque. –

Mientras hablaban, Alec caminaba delante y Magnus admiró el suave balanceo de caderas, la forma en que la túnica se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Tontamente le había quitado las cadenas al bajar del caballo, pensando que no podría alejarse a pie. Pero cada vez se movía más rápido delante de él, hasta que desapareció.

– ¿Alec? – llamó, pero él no contestó. Lo intentó otra vez, sin resultado. – Maldición, – masculló, golpeando un árbol.

Entonces le escuchó reír, aparentemente lejos. El maldito duendecillo se reía como un ángel. ¿Cuándo dejaría de atormentarlo? Volvió al caballo dispuesto a buscarle, pensando que cuando le encontrara le castigaría con severidad. Pero giraba en círculos y no encontraba nada. 

– Maldito omega. No debí confiar en él, – con cada segundo que pasaba su irritación aumentaba, hasta el punto de estar seguro que cuando la encontrara no se podría controlar.

– ¿Estás perdido? – escuchó la linda vocecita del omega. Magnus se giró, encontrándolo recargado de forma casual en un árbol. Magnus bajó del caballo y le agarró de la cintura, respirando fuertemente.

– ¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? – dijo Magnus, aun más irritado por la sonrisa satisfecha del omega.

– Probarte que es fácil ocultarse dentro del bosque. Para alguien que conoce el camino, de todos modos, te perdiste, – se burló Alec, con una sonrisa angelical, sin prestar atención al enojo de Magnus.

– No estaba perdido. Te buscaba, –se defendió, pero no podía negar que era difícil mantenerse enojado frente a esos ojos azules.

– Buscabas una salida y no podías encontrarla. Te dirigías a lo más profundo del bosque, no a la salida. –

– Yo sabía exactamente a donde iba, – dijo Magnus. Ese omega era insufrible.

Siguieron caminado hasta encontrar un claro por casualidad. Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon al verlo. En medio del bosque había un lago azul como el cristal, rodeado de hierba suave y hermosas flores.

– Esto es tan hermoso. Mi gente mataría por un lugar como este, – dijo Alec.

A veces Magnus daba las cosas por sentado y olvidaba las carencias de los demás reinos. De repente sonó un estruendo a la distancia y Alec quitó la vista del lago, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Magnus.

– ¿Son truenos? ¿Va a llover? –

– Si, va a llover, – contestó Magnus.

Los truenos sonaron más cercanos y los bonitos ojos azules del omega brillaron, sonriendo como un ángel. Entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer, refrescando el bochorno del bosque.

Alec miró hacía el cielo, parpadeando mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre sus mejillas. Volteó a ver a Magnus y sonrió tiernamente. Magnus no podía imaginar nada más hermoso en ese momento. La risa del omega murió cuando Alec captó su expresión. Los recuerdos de su enfado con el omega se disolvieron con la llovizna que los enfriaba. Su pasión, filtrada por sus sentidos, su alegría y su temor solo alimentaban su necesidad por Alec.

– Llueve, Magnus, – dijo Alec, sus ojos brillando como el lago, mientras la lluvia acariciaba su rostro.

– Si, así es, – Magnus dio un paso hacía él, parándose solo a centímetros de distancia, con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

– Nunca llueve en Idris, nunca, – sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un bonito rosa, experimentando por primera vez lo que era la lluvia.

– Imagino que no quieres correr para ponernos a cubierto, ¿cierto? – 

– No, – Alec negó. – No es lo que quiero ahora mismo. –

– ¿Y qué quieres, Alexander? – su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho.

Ya sabía la respuesta, de alguna forma sentía una conexión con ese omega, y sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Solo quería escucharle decirlo. Alec hizo una pausa, como si no se pudiera decidir, como si decir que lo deseaba hiciera que se viera disminuido ante sus ojos.

– Alexander, esta opción es tuya. En esto, eres libre de decidir lo que tu quieres, o no quieres, – dijo Magnus, usando su nombre completo como solo él podía, haciéndole temblar.

– No soy un esclavo, Magnus, – Alec sabía que era una batalla perdida el negarse a lo que su omega deseaba.

– Lo se, – contestó Magnus, acercándose más, viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

– Hago mis elecciones, hasta en este momento, como un omega libre. –

– Si, – contestó de nuevo Magnus, muriendo de nuevo por probar esos labios rojos, pero sabiendo que no lo haría al menos que tuviera la aprobación del omega. No entendía porque, pero necesitaba saber que Alec quería esto tanto como él.

Alec cabeceó y finalmente dijo lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

– Quiero que me hagas el amor, Magnus. Aquí afuera, bajo la lluvia. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que viene en el proximo cap (:


	9. Primera vez

La garganta de Alec se cerró, estaba tan seca como el desierto de su tierra. Tomar esa decisión había sido fácil y difícil a la vez. Quería hacer el amor con Magnus, lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa, pero no perdería su libertad por un momento de placer. Nunca sería un esclavo. Por ello su corazón se elevó con alegría por su buena voluntad de permitirle una opción, de darle la libertad de elegir.

No estaba seguro de porque escogió ese momento. Quizá fue sentir la lluvia por primera vez. Quizá fue la forma en que Magnus le miraba. O quizá fue una mezcla de todos esos elementos: deseo, pasión, lluvia y truenos, lo que le hicieron sentir fuera de control. Los ardientes ojos de Magnus parecían combustible para sus ya encendidos sentidos.

Magnus le acorraló contra el árbol, poniendo sus brazos al lado de su cabeza, enfocando su mirada llena de deseo en su boca. Así que Alec separó sus labios, ofreciéndose en una muda invitación.

Una que Magnus tomó. Bajando su boca y apretando sus labios contra los suyos, mientras introducía su lengua profundamente, con un beso que hablaba de fuego y pasión. No había nada lento en la manera que su boca respondía a la suya, pero es que Alec ya no quería nada lento.

La pasión explotó dentro de él. Nada podía haberlo preparado para los sentimientos que surgían ahora mismo, porque nada en su vida le había preparado para Magnus Bane. Alec gimió sobre sus labios, jalándole de la camisa apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

– ¿Dónde? – le preguntó Magnus al arrancar su boca de Alec, comenzando a morder su hombro.

– En aquel claro. Cerca del lago, – la voz de Alec era un siseo jadeante.

– Vamos. –

Magnus le tomó de la muñeca, jalándole hasta llegar al claro. El deseo golpeaba entre sus piernas, endureciendo su miembro y mojándole ante la perspectiva de hacer el amor con Magnus.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la superficie del agua, mientras Magnus le llevaba hacía un terraplén cerca de agua y le tumbaba en la tierra, quedándose de pie frente a Alec. Era un alfa y guerrero magnifico, pensó, al verlo mirándole con una expresión tan feroz que si Alec no supiera que era deseo, se preocuparía pensando que él tomaría su espada y le atravesaría.

Pensándolo bien, de alguna manera estaba a punto de hacerlo ¿No? Al pensarlo rió tontamente y Magnus arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Encuentras algo divertido? – preguntó Magnus.

– Si. Pensaba que te pareces a un guerrero que va a traspasarme con su espada. Entonces pensé en tu espada y… – La mirada de Alec vagó hacia la gran protuberancia en los pantalones de Magnus, sonrojándose intensamente. Magnus se rió de una forma tan deliciosa que hizo que Alec le deseara aun más.

– Entonces, ¿temes ser ensartado con mi espada, mi pequeño omega? –

– Al contrario, – Alec sonrió atrevido. – Estoy esperándolo con gran placer. –

Magnus le comía con la mirada mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, dejando a la vista su grande y duro miembro. Alec se estremeció por la anticipación. Cuando Magnus estuvo completamente desnudo, se colocó encima de él.

– No necesitas tanta ropa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Magnus lleno de deseo. – Permíteme. –

Magnus comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica. Cuando descubrió su pecho, se le quedó viendo fijamente, disfrutando la vista, mientras Alec sentía como se endurecía por la intensidad de su mirada.

– Alza tus caderas, Alexander – ordenó.

Alec cumplió el mandato de inmediato, dándole mejor acceso a Magnus para quitarle la túnica y bajarse por las piernas, tan despacio que Alec creyó se volvería loco. Cuando terminó, el aire se hizo aun más difícil de respirar, mientras los ojos de Magnus vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Alec, excitándole y calentándole aun con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su piel. 

De repente Magnus le miraba sonriendo tontamente.

– ¿Qué? –

Magnus deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus costillas y vientre. Los músculos de Alec se contrajeron ante aquel ligero toque.

– Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Alec. Tu cintura es pequeña, pero tienes un abdomen trabajado, – Magnus le tomó de la cintura, acariciándole. – Tu piel es suave la más suave que he tocado en mi vida, – Magnus deslizó sus manos por su cadera y sus muslos. – Tus piernas son largas. Ah, puedo imaginarme lo bien que se sentirán cuando se envuelvan a mi alrededor. –

Alec soltó un gimoteo cuando Magnus deslizó un dedo desde su abertura hasta su miembro, mientras que con la otra trazaba círculos en sus pezones.

– Y tus pezones, son tan rojos y apetecibles, que siempre me atormentan con querer saborearlos, – dijo Magnus.

Alec se acaloró por sus palabras, desacostumbrado a creerse hermoso. Sus palabras eran nuevas para él. Toda su vida había sido un guerreo, envuelto en ropas para protegerse del desierto. Sus compañeros eran todos omegas, nadie le había llamado hermoso antes.

No se le hizo difícil imaginar que los omegas de Edom aceptaran su destino si recibían palabras como las de Magnus a diario, ¿quién no caería? Alec podía ser un guerrero, su primer amor podía ser proteger a su gente. La toma de su virginidad no debería ser un acontecimiento extraordinario, sin embargo parecía como si estuviera de pie haciendo equilibrio sobre un precipicio, a punto de caer sobre territorio desconocido.

Magnus se acomodó a su lado, girándole para quedar de frente. Tomó una de las piernas de Alec y la colocó sobre su cadera, alineando su pene a su entrada. Magnus lamió su labio inferior y tomó su boca con un beso profundo, resbalando su lengua dentro y jugando con la suya. Su cuerpo se sentía duro y Alec se sentía tan pequeño a su lado. Magnus era tan grande a diferencia de los alfas de Idris… todo en él lo era. Sobre todo su miembro que se mecía sobre su apretada y necesitada entrada.

Magnus acarició su cadera, su muslo, arrastrando fuego sobre su piel, cuando de repente se inclinó y tomó un pezón entre sus dientes. Alec gritó y le jaló del cabello, encantado con las sensaciones que le provocaba. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en el placer. En la forma en que se movía contra él, aumentando su dolorosa necesidad por el alfa.

– Cuéntame como imaginaste que sería hacer el amor por primera vez, Alexander, – dijo Magnus de repente.

Alec abrió los ojos y le miró.

– Nunca imaginé nada, – contestó.

– Encuentro eso difícil de creer. – dijo Magnus arqueando una ceja. – Todos imaginamos nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Cómo será, las posiciones, los tipos diferentes de sexo…–

– ¿Los tipos diferentes de sexo? – preguntó Alec confundido.

– Si, – contestó Magnus. – Puedo darte placer de muchas maneras, Alexander. Con mis manos, como ya has experimentado antes, con mi pene y con mi boca. –

Alec se preguntó como se sentiría tener la boca de un alfa sobre su miembro. Y como se sentiría saborear a un alfa, sumergir su pene entre sus labios como lo había visto la otra noche.

– Me gustaría eso, – le dijo, sintiéndose algo tímido e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Esa conducta vergonzosa era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, pero tampoco había estado tan íntimamente con alguien antes.

– ¿Y que te gustaría, mi pequeño omega? – preguntó Magnus, buscando su mirada, alzándole la barbilla. – ¿Qué mis manos te den placer así? –

Resbaló entonces un dedo desde su miembro hasta su entrada, acariciando su abertura hasta que Alec se arqueó contra sus manos.

– Si, me gustaría mucho, – jadeó Alec. Magnus retiró sus dedos y los llevó a sus labios, probándole.

– ¿O mejor quieres probarme a mi, Alexander? –

– Solo si me pruebas también, – contestó Alec y Magnus inspiró rápidamente.

– Algo que voy a disfrutar muchísimo. –

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – de repente se sintió incapaz, realmente virgen por primera vez. Lo que había visto a Ragnor hacer con los omegas había sido su única experiencia con el sexo. Quizá debió haber prestado mas atención esa noche, pero había perdido todo su enfoque cuando Magnus comenzó a tocarle.

– Haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer, lo que nos surja espontáneamente. –

Para él era fácil decirlo, después de todo, era muy experimentado en ello, y sabía exactamente que hacer.

– ¿Te preocupa que no me guste? – captó Magnus.

– Si, – contestó un tímido y sonrojado Alec.

Magnus tomó su boca en un beso caliente, introduciendo su lengua rudo y rápido dentro de él. Cuando Alec tomó el ritmo, le acompañó hasta que estuvo sin aliento. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Magnus ardían en deseo.

– Ahora… siénteme, Alexander, – dijo Magnus, mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía en su miembro. – Estoy tan duro que duele. Y esto es lo que me haces con solo un beso. No tengas miedo de no complacerme. –

Un poco más seguro que antes, lo acarició suavemente. 

– Tus manos son mágicas, Alexander. Podrías hacer que me corriera fácilmente con solo tocarme, – dijo Magnus. Alec recordó como mirar su semilla entre sus manos había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

Hasta ahora. 

Ahora el impulso ardiente de saborearlo le consumió, y audazmente se movió hacia debajo de su cuerpo, presionando sus labios y lengua contra la morena piel, degustando su sabor salado. El alfa era tan diferente al él, su cuerpo era duro y el suyo suave, su sabor y olor eran tan masculino que le excitaba aun más. Su estómago ondeó bajo sus labios y disfrutó de ese breve momento de poder sobre él, mientras continuaba su viaje hasta que su boca estuvo a nivel de su pene.

Alec alzó la vista y encontró la mirada de Magnus fija en su boca. Queriendo darle placer, Alec pasó suavemente su lengua por la cabeza del miembro. Cuando metió la cabeza del pene entre sus labios, Magnus gimió.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaban de lujuria y placer, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Alec, ayudándole a encontrar un ritmo más duro, cuando alojó su miembro dentro de su boca. Magnus movió sus caderas contra su boca.

Nunca se había imaginado que fuera capaz de despertar el placer de un alfa así. Sus gemidos le llevaban a un estado de frenesí. Tragó su pene ávidamente, tomando su enorme longitud tan profundo como su garganta le permitía.

– Maldición, ¡Alexander! – gritó Magnus, tensándose y retirando su pene de sus labios. Cuando Alec lo volvió a tomar de nuevo, Magnus se acercó hacia él, aplastando sus labios con su boca.

Alec quería más de él, quería que se corriera en la profundidad de su boca. Pero cuando lo intentó de nuevo, Magnus le detuvo.

– No. me harás correrme si continuas chupándome de esa manera. Y yo quiero darte placer a ti primero. –

Colocándose sobre su espalda, Magnus se puso encima de él. Su lengua pasó por su boca hacia la mandíbula y el cuello, dejando un sendero ardiente sobre su piel. Lamió su clavícula, chupó dejando posesivas marcas, resbalando su lengua hacia abajo a sus neceistados pezones. Usando su boca, Magnus le mordió y chupó hasta que rogó que parara. 

Con una risita ligera, Magnus continuó la tortura, deslizando su lengua hacia su ombligo hasta llegar a su miembro, donde Alec tiró de él. El dolor palpitante entre sus piernas era incesante, creciendo a cada segundo, ya no estaba seguro de poder aguantar la espera. 

Su respiración caliente navegó encima de su miembro expuesto. Alec alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, asustado e increíblemente excitado al verle colocar su boca sobre de su miembro. Cuando su lengua serpenteó fuera y lamió su pene hinchado, clamó y arqueó sus caderas, queriendo más de ese dulce placer. 

Magnus era implacable en la búsqueda de su respuesta. Tanto, que Alec se sintió al borde de la locura, su cabeza había perdido todo pensamiento coherente, excepto cada paso que daba ascendiendo hacia arriba. Paso a paso Magnus le llevó al clímax. 

Cuando se detuvo, Alec oyó su propia voz rogándole. En otros tiempos se hubiera espantado de las palabras que ahora salían de sus labios. Pero esta vez no podría cambiarlas. Él era el dueño de la llave para su desahogo, y lo quería ahora. 

– Magnus, por favor. No puedo aguantar más. –

Magnus sonrió abiertamente y encajó su boca en su miembro, bombeándolo acariciándolo a gran velocidad. Deslizó su mano hacía su entrada y encajó un dedo, penetrándolo y preparándolo, hasta que Alec explotó en su boca, retorciéndose, hasta que los espasmos dejaron su cuerpo débil. 

Pero no le dejó recuperar su aliento. Magnus le jaló hacía él, chocando su boca con la suya, mientras devoraba sus labios y lengua con el dulce sabor almizclado de su propio semen, haciendo que se pusiera duro de nuevo.

Resbaló sus manos bajo sus nalgas, poniendo a Alec a horcadas sobre él, con su miembro descansando sobre su entrada.

– ¿Estás listo para esto? – preguntó Magnus.

Con una simple vacilación podría haber huido, pero sentirle rozar su entrada era un placer indescriptible. Esta era su decisión, y lo quería más de lo que había querido algo en toda su vida.

– Si, Magnus, estoy listo. Hazme tuyo. –


	10. Huir

Las palabras que Magnus había querido escuchar, desde el primer momento que había visto a Alexander, finalmente fueron pronunciadas. Un hambre voraz y frenética creció dentro de él, pero se obligó a no hacer caso a su instinto.

Alexander podía ser un guerrero experimentado en el exterior, pero en su interior seguía siendo virgen, por lo que lo trataría con sumo cuidado.

Redujo la intensidad del beso, mientras acariciaba su espalda de forma tranquila. Los latidos frenéticos de su corazón disminuyeron, intentando controlarse para darle una apropiada primera vez. Pero dios, Alec se lo ponía difícil, al sentarse en su regazo, alineando su miembro en su entrada húmeda, sintiendo como con un solo duro empuje podría enterrarse completamente en él. Pero esto era para Alec. Así que le envolvió tiernamente y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y mordisquear sus pezones.

¡Que omega tan curioso era! Observaba cada movimiento, como lamia y chupaba con una atención que le llevaba al borde. Cuando los mordió más rudamente, Alec arqueó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Esa imagen era tan hermosa para Magnus, que quiso conservarla por siempre.

– ¿Sabes que tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que alguna vez haya visto?, – dijo Magnus y Alec le miró sin poder creerlo.

– ¿De verdad? –

– Si. Tu suave piel, tu cuerpo, fueron hechos para mi, tu entrada ruega por mi, – dijo Magnus, demostrándole su punto al deslizar dos dedos en su entrada, abriéndolos y cerrándolos hasta que escuchó sus gemidos. – ¿Te gusta esto, Alexander? –

– Por supuesto que si, muchísimo, – jadeaba.

– ¿Te gustaría correrte otra vez? – preguntó Magnus. Y Alec mordió su labio.

– No se si podré. –

– Oh, confía en mi, Alexander. Tu puedes. Tu semen ya fluye entre mis piernas, tu entrada tiembla por la necesidad de sentirme profundamente dentro de ti. ¿Es esto lo que deseas? –

– Si, – la respuesta de Alec salió como un ronco susurro, mientras que con sus dedos le jalaba del cabello. Alec le besó con gran experiencia pero también con la impaciencia de alguien que todavía no conoce los placeres carnales. – Me cansó esta conversación, Magnus. Puede que nunca lo haya experimentado antes, pero se que quiero. Quiero que me folles, Magnus, ahora, – ordenó Alec.

Magnus se estremeció con la valiente orden, comprendiendo la necesidad del omega. Más preocupado de si pudiera ser tierno o no, alzó las caderas de Alec y la dirigió hacia su miembro que aclamaba por él.

Alec lo tomó con impaciencia, mirando como se introducía por su entrada, centrándose en como su pene se deslizaba y rozaba, pulgada a pulgada, dentro de su calor. Sintiendo como se abría paso entre esas vírgenes pareces, empalmándose en él, mientras el omega gimoteaba de dolor y placer.

Maldición, era realmente apretado. Su ano se cerraba alrededor del miembro de Magnus, exprimiéndolo con fuerza. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

– ¿Aun te duele? – preguntó, acariciando su rostro, viendo su expresión.

– No, – contestó Alec. Y para demostrarlo, se levantó y luego cayó sobre su miembro, empalmándose solo, hasta que sus nalgas tocaron los testículos de Magnus.

Magnus gimió con la sensación, incapaz de creer que Alec hubiera sido capaz de tomarlo completamente. Pero es que el cuerpo del omega parecía haber sido hecho para complementar el del alfa. Alec le tomó del rostro y le besó, devorándolo con un beso lleno de pasión. 

Hacerle el amor a Alexander no era para nada lo que había esperado, era aun más. Crearon un ritmo juntos, tocándose el uno al otro en cada lugar que podían alcanzar, compartiendo suspiros y gemidos de placer. Su entrada le apretaba de forma deliciosa, sintiendo como la tensión se acumulaba en miembro, sintiendo la inminente liberación. Aumentó los movimientos, queriendo que se corrieran al mismo tiempo. 

Las uñas de Alec se enterraban en su espalda y hombros cuando atraía su pene hacía dentro, exprimiéndolo sin piedad hasta que se tensó, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando por el orgasmo, haciendo que las paredes de Alexander le apretaran aun más. Ver como Alec se convulsionaba de placer, era más de lo que podía soportar. Con un gritó ensordecedor, vació su semen dentro de él, arremetiendo hasta adentro, para poder llenarlo, inundándolo de él.

Magnus rodó sobre la hierba, llevándose a Alec sobre él, quien respiraba de forma cansada. Magnus le acarició la espalda, besó su cabello, deseando quedarse dormido con él en brazos. 

Pronto la respiración de Alec se calmó y supo que se había dormido. La lluvia finalmente había dejado de caer y el cielo estaba despejado. El calor del sol junto con el calor del cuerpo del omega, le llenaron de una paz que nunca había sentido. Alexander era su alma gemela, su ideal. Era fuerte, inteligente, hermoso, sensual y ahora que le había tenido, no quería dejarle ir nunca.

– Serás mío para siempre, Alexander, – susurró acariciando su cabello. – Pronto te convertiré en mi pareja, mi rey. – y con ello, dejó que el sueño le llevara.

*

Alexander había estado flotando en un lugar mágico, con los brazos fuertes de Magnus rodeándole, llenándole de paz. Pero entonces dijo esas palabras. Serás mío. Siempre. Mi rey. La felicidad con la que se encontraba en sus brazos desapareció. Intentó relajarse hasta que notó como Magnus caía dormido.

– ¿Magnus? – susurró, esperando para ver si dormía profundamente. Cuando no contestó, preguntó otra vez. Y otra vez. Cuando confió en que no despertaría, con cuidado se deslizó lejos.

Por el ángel, era hermoso. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Su cara masculina, su cuerpo de guerrero y sus manos mágicas lo hipnotizaban. Había sido perfecto y cuidadoso con él, incluso tierno. Alec había esperado que fuera como lo que había escuchado de otros alfas, solo interesados en su propia satisfacción. Pero Magnus había antepuesto su placer, una y otra vez.

Alec no había esperado sentir nada por él, no había esperado caer en su encanto. Magnus tenía una magia totalmente irresistible. Pero debía hacerlo. Cuando le susurró que siempre sería suyo, la verdad volvió.

No podía permanecer ahí. No solo su gente le necesitaba, debía proteger su corazón. Aunque lo que estaba apunto de hacer le hacía sentir culpable, debía hacerlo. No podía seguir viviendo la vida de un esclavo. Nació como un omega libre y moriría como uno.

Sabía que Magnus ahora confiaba en él. Se encontraban ahí, solos en el bosque, con el alfa durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Ese era el momento perfecto para escaparse. Sabía que el bosque eventualmente le llevaría a las afueras de Idris, sería una larga caminata pero podía hacerla.

¿Y por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? Era la posibilidad de fuga que había buscado desde que llegó. En realidad, ¿por qué no se había marchado antes cuando se había ocultado de él en el bosque? Nunca le habría encontrado. Podría estar de camino a Idris ahora mismo.

Pero no había querido hacerlo. Había querido disfrutar el momento, de su risa, el paseo, la forma en que parecían encajar juntos. Había pensado como un omega, no como un guerrero. Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo.

El pensamiento de no volver a ver a Magnus le apretó su corazón de manera inesperada, dejándole un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Una sensación que se obligó a dejar de lado. Se tenía que ir. Su gente le necesitaba, ellos eran más importantes que sus sentimientos. 

Se intentó convencer de que lo que sentía era solo por haberle dado su primera vez Magnus. Después pasaría.

Acarició por última vez su rostro. Pensó que Magnus estaría furioso cuando descubriera que le había abandonado, que había traicionado su confianza. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía vivir como un esclavo. No.

Sin pensar más en Magnus y sobre lo que nunca serían, se levantó. Ellos nunca podrían ser algo. Al levantarse, vio evidencia del semen de Magnus machando sus piernas. Pero no había tiempo de lavarse. Se vistió rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido y con una última mirada a Magnus, desapareció en la seguridad de los árboles.

*

Magnus despertó despacio, sonriendo, sus sueños todavía llenos del dulce olor de Alec y la magia que habían compartido. Su pasión lo había sorprendido, y comprendió que quería pasar muchos años más explorando esa pasión con él. Su pene se endureció con el pensamiento de enterrarse de nuevo en su omega, y quiso alcanzarlo, esperando que no se encontrara demasiado adolorido.

Pero lo único que encontró fueron hierbas. Abrió los ojos, procesando lo que pasaba, pensando que quizá el omega se estaba bañando en el lago. Pero no, no había rastro de Alec.

– ¿Alexander? – llamó tranquilo, no queriendo asustarle.

Pero no contestó.

– ¡Alec! – esta vez su voz sonaba más preocupada. Se puso de pie y vio que la ropa de Alec no estaba. Se vistió rápidamente y fue hacia su caballo, sin encontrar ningún signo de el omega. Y conociéndolo sabía donde estaba: 

Había huido y se dirigía a Idris.

– ¡Omega engañoso y mentiroso! – gritó, demasiado enfurecido como para controlarse. De todas formas, estaban solos.

Su cuerpo era un remolino de emociones ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso después de lo que había pasado entre ellos?. Había confiado en él, había intentado darle un poco de libertad. 

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Debería haberlo sabido. Alec nunca se había preocupado por él, simplemente lo había usado como una marioneta, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de huir.

No podía tener mucha ventaja sobre él. Aun podía rastrearle y encontrarle antes de que llegara a Idris. Y cuando le tuviera de vuelta en Edom, nunca volvería a darle su confianza de nuevo.

O su corazón. Esa parte de él, nunca sería suya, no de nuevo.

*

Alec corría por el bosque esperando encontrar la frontera a Idris. Era peligroso andar vagando en el desierto a horas de la noche, por lo que esperaba poder llegar antes del anochecer.

Esperanzadoramente, había deseado encontrar a uno de sus guardias en cuanto alcanzara la frontera. Llevaba bastante tiempo caminando, y su túnica no ayudaba, enganchándose en cada rama del camino. Pero perseveró, sabiendo que entre más pronto llegara, podría advertirle a su gente sobre un posible ataque de Morgenstern.

De repente los muros de Idris aparecieron a la distancia, una visión que siempre le traía alegría. 

Pero esta vez no, al mirar las torres, se sintió vació, como si Idris ya no fuera su hogar, su refugio. Sus pensamientos fueron nublados por un alfa desnudo en la hierba a su lado, moreno, con pelo oscuro y ojos verdes dorado como de gato. Un alfa que le enfurecía, le desafiaba y le había poseído en todas las formas. Pero también le había tratado como un igual, aun cuando eso estaba en contra de su ley. Le había pedido consejos sobre asuntos de guerreros y le había hecho el amor de una forma que ni sus sueños superarían.

Su corazón se había quedado con ese alfa, sin importar que nunca lo volviera a ver otra vez.

Quitándose los pensamientos de melancolía, descubrió a un jinete que se aproximaba en la distancia, notando que era uno de sus guerreros omegas. Si se movía hacía el claro, podría notarle. 

Pero antes de salir del bosque, una mano cubrió su boca, cortando la llamada que estaba apunto de gritar. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, arrastrándole nuevamente dentro del bosque. ¿Quién le tenía? Pensó con pánico, imaginándose un guerrero de Morgenstern.

– Si gritas, o te mueves, romperé tu cuello. –

El alivio se propagó en el, cuando reconoció la voz de Magnus. Una voz bastante enfadada, pero era Magnus. La libertad estaba a menos de una milla de distancia, y el alfa que podría llevarse su independencia le sostenía fuertemente.

– ¿Pensaste que podías alejarte de mi? ¿Pensaste que soy un inepto en el bosque, Alec? ¿Qué no sabría donde buscarte? –

Alec sabía que estaba dolido por la forma en que dijo su nombre, no Alexander, la forma en que le llamaba en sus momentos de pasión.

Magnus retiró la mano de su boca. Por un segundo pensó en gritar, pero aunque tenía sus diferencias con Magnus, no quería verle muerto. Y si sus guerreros vieran que un alfa sostenía a su rey cautivo, lo estaría.

– Hice lo que deberías haber sabido que haría. Correr por mi libertad, – dijo Alec. Magnus negó y le giró para que le enfrentara.

– No tienes ninguna libertad. Me perteneces. – Eso llenó de rabia a Alec.

– ¡No pertenezco a nadie! ¡Soy un omega libre y tengo derecho a escoger! –

– Una vez que te traje a Edom, te volviste mi responsabilidad. No discutas más y vámonos, – dijo Magnus, agarrando sus muñecas y tarando de él.

– ¡No! ¡No iré contigo! –

– Tu opinión ya no me importa, – Magnus le tomó y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, cortándole el aliento por el golpe, impidiéndole hablar.

Para cuando consiguió levantar su cabeza, vio que estaban rodeados por diez guerreros y guerreras de Idris, con espadas desvainadas apuntando a Magnus. De repente escuchó la voz de Isabelle, su hermana y capitana.

– Deja a nuestro rey en el suelo, o mueres. –


	11. Preso

Alec sintió crecer la tensión en el cuerpo de Magnus cuando se quedó congelado.

– Suéltame, – le ordenó Alec, pero su voz salió como un susurró. 

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres sentir mi sangre cuando me atraviesen con sus espadas? – se burló Magnus.

– No te matarán al menos que se lo ordene. Ahora suéltame. Es por tu propia seguridad, – dijo Alec, pero sintió como Magnus extendía la mano para tomar su espada. – Magnus, no lo hagas. Te matarán. –

– Entonces moriré, luchando como un guerrero, – Magnus le dejó caer sobre la tierra y desvainó su espada.

Alec rápidamente se puso de pie intentando encontrar su voz para decirle a sus guerreros que no lo hirieran. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como una espada atravesaba el hombro de Magnus, quien dejó caer su espada.

– ¡No! ¡No lo maten! – gritó Alec, finalmente encontrando su voz. Antes de que pudiera terminar, una de sus guerreras le golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo que Magnus cayera al suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, esperando encontrar alguna evidencia de que estuviera vivo. Su pulso era fuerte, por lo que no tenía ninguna herida vital de importancia. Rápidamente rasgó la tela de su túnica y la presionó contra la herida.

– Traigan un caballo y regresemos a Idris, enseguida, – le gritó a sus guerreros, quienes solo le veían boquiabiertos al verle intentar detener el flujo de sangre. – ¡Ahora! –

Con una exhalación, los omegas cumplieron la orden. Magnus era pesado, incluso llevándole entre varios. Finalmente pudieron subirlo a un caballo, con Alec al frente, iniciando el galope. Las puertas de Idris ya estaban abiertas y Alec entró a velocidad, gritando para que llevaran a Magnus a una de las recamaras. 

Alec no sabía ni que estaba haciendo. Según sus leyes, debería de haber permitido que sus guerreros le mataran. Pero Magnus le había protegido, y Alec haría lo mismo.

En poco tiempo su herida había sido cosida y ventada. Pero seguía inconsciente. Sabía que le tomaría un tiempo despertar, por el duro golpe. Así que le ordenó a dos de sus guardias que se quedaran vigilando, y luego se dirigió a su recamara, desesperado por quitarse la topad e esclava. No quería ningún recuerdo de Edom

Desgraciadamente, el mayor de sus recuerdos, se hallaba dormido en la recamara de al lado. Alec se limpió el semen de sus piernas y se cambió. Isabelle entró con expresión angustiada en sus ojos negros, abrazando a Alec fuertemente.

– Pensé que estabas muerto. Todos lo pensamos. –

Alec cabeceó, sorprendido por la mirada de preocupación de su hermana. Aunque era menor que él, se habían entrenado juntos, todo lo habían hecho juntos. Izzy era su hermana, confidente, amiga, la única persona que Alec querría a su lado en una batalla.

– Te he extrañado, Izzy, – le dijo Alec, guiñándole un ojo y jalándole su largo cabello negro.

– Aun eres un monstruito molesto, – Izzy trató de alejarse, refunfuñando, pero Alec sabía que bromeaba.

– Dime que ha pasado en mi ausencia, – dijo Alec, tomando seriedad.

– No ha habido incursiones. Todo ha estado tranquilo. Demasiado, si me preguntas, – dijo Izzy, mientras Alec tomaba algunas hojas de la mesa.– Los Morgenstern están tramando algo, lo siento. –

– Lo se. Magnus me dijo lo mismo, – dijo Alec e Izzy le volteó a ver.

– ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó entre ustedes? –

Nunca, si podía evitarlo. Pero conocía a su hermana, y sabía que Izzy le molestaría hasta que Alec le diera todos los detalles. Así que se rindió.

– Durante la batalla con Edom en el desierto, fui derribado por Magnus. Quien me llevó a Edom con él, – se explicó.

– Cuando nos agrupamos después de la matanza, no pudimos encontrarte. Pero aun tenía esperanza. Aunque también miedo de que los de Edom averiguaran que eras nuestro rey y te ejecutaran, formalmente, – dijo Izzy.

– No, me trataron bien. Como tratan a los demás omegas en su tierra, – dijo Alec.

– Si, – Izzy arrugó su nariz. – Se como tratan a sus omegas. Como esclavos. –

– Al menos son esclavos bien alimentados, – dijo sin poder refutar lo dicho.

– ¿Qué importa la comida cuando no eres libre? – se quejó Izzy y Alec solo asintió. Después de un rato, agregó. – ¿Y por eso le has protegido? No lo entiendo. Intentaba secuestrarte de nuevo ¿Por qué no les permitiste matarle? –

Alec esquivó su mirada, ¿cómo contestar sin explicarle sus sentimientos por Magnus? Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana, admirando la noche, preguntándose cuando llegarían los guerreros de Edom buscando a su rey.

– El es Magnus, rey de Edom, – dijo Alec y su hermana abrió la boca.

– ¿Él es Magnus? No me sorprende que no tuvieras prisa por volver, – le dijo Izzy, mirándole burlonamente. Pero Alec le miró ácidamente.

– ¡Hice todo lo que pude para escaparme mientras estuve ahí! ¿Acaso piensas que dejaría a mi gente, para vivir la perezosa vida de un esclavo? –

– Perdóname, – Izzy se puso de pie, tomando las manos de Alec. – Claro que no. Solo decía que, bueno… es guapo, y sin duda muy viril. ¿Qué omega no querría pasar un tiempo con él? No se parece a ninguno de nuestros alfas. –

– Nuestros alfas nos son fieles, – defendió Alec.

– Y también son unos tontos que no presentan ningún desafío a nuestra fuerza e inteligencia. Y puedo ver que Magnus es todo un desafío, – dijo Izzy, a lo cual tenía razón.

– Intenté convencerlo de que me dejara ir. Pero como todos los alfas de Edom, cree que los omegas no pueden sobrevivir sin un alfa que les cuide. Lo peor es que los omegas de Edom realmente creen en él. Nunca creerían lo que pasa por aquí, – dijo Alec.

– Porque no se les a dado la oportunidad de ser educados, entrenados. Nosotros podríamos convertir a cualquier omega en un guerrero, – dijo Isabelle, y al ver que Alec no respondió, continuó. – Si tan solo pudiéramos convertir a nuestros alfas en alguien como el rey de Edom. Podríamos tener bebés más fuertes. –

Bebés. Sin duda unirse con Edom produciría niños increíbles, tanto alfas como omegas. La mano de Alec se desvió automáticamente hacia su estómago, preguntándose si Magnus habría plantado su semilla ahí. ¿Tendría a su hijo? 

– Siento que hay algo que hay algo que no me dices, – Izzy captó su mirada.

– Claro que no, – dijo Alec, tratando de sonreír para calmarla.

– Te conozco de toda la vida, hermano, – Izzy se cruzó de brazos. – Se cuando estás contento, triste o enojado. Y también se cuando escondes algo. Dímelo. –

– No quiero hablar sobre ello, Izzy, – dijo Alec, pasando por delante de su hermana para ver como estaba Magnus.

– Es Magnus de Edom, ¿no es así? – Izzy no se daba por vencida tan fácil.

Alec se detuvo y cerró los ojos por un segundo, sabiendo que nada calmaría la suspicacia de Izzy hasta que supiera la verdad.

– Si, – confesó Alec. Esperó que el dolor que sentía en su interior no se reflejara en sus ojos.

– ¿Te lastimó, Alec? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Lastimarme? – dijo Alec, sin entender

– Si, ya sabes. Obligarte a hacer algo que no querías hacer. –

– Me obligó a quedarme allí cuando yo quería mi libertad, – dijo Alec, sin entender la pregunta de su hermana.

– ¿Y algo más? –

– Ahí me bañaron, me afeitaron y me hicieron llevar ropa de sus omegas concubinos, – siguió Alec.

– ¿Y?

– Y… eso es todo ¿No es bastante? Tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra. –

– ¿Por qué necesitas ver como se encuentra? Él está bien cuidado.– le seguía preguntando Izzy.

Ansioso por ver como estaba Magnus, no quería continuar esa conversación.

– Se que nuestros guardias con competentes. Pero quiero verlo. –

– ¡Sientes algo por él! – exclamó de repente ella.

– ¡No siento nada! – negó Alec.

– Si lo haces. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Te preocupas por él, – dijo Izzy viéndole a los ojos.

Alec comenzó a protestar, pero entonces comprendió que sería inútil. Izzy tenía razón, ella le conocía mejor que nadie. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que Alec había intentado guardar incluso de si mismo.

Dejándose caer en la silla, Alec afirmó. – Si, me preocupo por el. –

– ¿Has intimado con Magnus? –

– Si, – dijo Alec siendo sincero.

– Ya veo, ¿y que sientes por él, exactamente? –

– No tengo la menor idea. Él me enfurece, su manera de pensar es completamente distinta a la mía. Piensa que los omegas somos débiles y necesitamos ser cuidados, – se intentaba explicar Alec.

– ¿Pero…?– Izzy le prestaba completa atención y Alec no pudo evitar sonreírle. Repentinamente agradecido de tener alguien con quien hablarlo.

– Pero también es cálido, afectuoso, inteligente. Incluso me permitió sentarme en una sesión de estrategia con él y su compañero de batalla. –

Arqueando una ceja, Izzy dijo, mirándole traviesa.

– Bien, a eso le llamo progreso, ¿y como era en el sexo? – 

– Mucho mejor de lo que pude haber soñado, – dijo Alec sonrojándose. – Es un amante asombroso, Izzy. Sabía como darme placer, donde tocarme exactamente, como besarme…–

Izzy se sentó en la silla más cercana a Alec y lanzó un suspiró. Un suspiro femenino y Alec no pudo evitar contener una mueca.

– Estás celosa, – dijo Alec.

– Desde luego que si. ¿Acaso piensas que alguno de los alfas de Idris tienen la más ligera idea de cómo es dar placer a una mujer? Podrías haber sido virgen, Alec, pero habrás odio las historias de otros omegas. Nuestros alfas son ineptos con el sexo. No saben como darle placer a un omega. –

– Magnus si lo sabe, – y definitivamente sabía con exactitud como darle placer.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Izzy.

– No lo sé. No quería que me siguiera y terminara aquí. Pero ahora que está, asumiendo que sobreviva, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer con él…– Alec dijo con sinceridad.

– Haz lo mismo que el te hizo, – dijo Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros. – Hazlo tu esclavo. –

– No tenemos esclavos en Idris, – dijo Alec.

– Que pruebe de su misma medicina, que deguste lo que significa perder la libertad. Quizá entonces cambie su forma de tratar a los omegas, – dijo Izzy, saliendo del cuarto.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de al lado, el guardia le informó que seguía profundamente dormido. Despidiendo a sus guardias, se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciándole el cabello y checando que sus heridas estuvieran bien.

Esperaba que despertara en la mañana, pero ¿luego qué? Ellos nunca tomaban prisioneros, por lo que no estaban previstos para casos así. 

Aunque la idea de su hermana le agradaba. ¿Por qué no mostrarle lo que era perder la libertad? Así que se decidió, dándole órdenes a los guardias.

– Aten sus muñecas y tobillos a los postes, pero tengan cuidado con su hombro herido. No lo quiero despierto y causando problemas. Regresaré mañana por la mañana, – ordenó Alec.

Desechando la punzada de culpa por su plan, se dirigió hacia el piso inferior en busca de Izzy, mientras pensaba que ya era tiempo de que comenzara a actuar como rey otra vez.


	12. ¿Esclavo?

Magnus sentía como que tenía una roca encima de su cabeza. Intentó cambiar de posición, pero se encontró con que no se podía mover. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y sentía una niebla mental. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, parpadeando varias veces. Había una ventana frente a él, por donde entraban ratos de luz, haciéndole ver que era de día.

La cama en la que se encontraba no era tan grande, estaba destapado, con las mantas debajo de él. Solo una pequeña y delgada sábana cubría su cuerpo desnudo. La habitación no tenía ningún mobiliario a parte de la cama. Esa no era su habitación. Ni siquiera era su reino. Al intentar sentarse se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado de muñecas y pies.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se adaptaron, pudo inspeccionar el cuarto, pero su mirada se quedó fija en dos guerreros omegas, un hombre y una mujer, que le miraban airadamente.

¡Diablos, debía estar en Idris! Entonces los recuerdos le comenzaron a llegar. Recordó a Alec al final del bosque, como los guerreros de Idris les rodearon y como fue alcanzado por una espada para que después todo se volviera negro.

Se estremeció al intentar mover su hombro. Miró y vio que la herida estaba cubierta por vendas, al igual que su cabeza.

– ¿Dónde está Alec? – preguntó a los guardias, pero ninguno contestó. – ¿Son mudos? Les pregunté donde está Alec. Díganle que estoy despierto y deseo hablar con él. –

Los omegas solo le respondieron con una sonrisa suspicaz.

– Ellos no te van a contestar. Aquí no eres el rey, – dijo una voz familiar.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Alec en la puerta.

– Salgan y esperen afuera, – les dijo a sus guardias. Ellos asintieron y Alec caminó hasta pararse enfrente de él, con sus ojos azules fríos como hielo. – Te he atado como me hiciste a mi ¿lo recuerdas? –

– Déjame ir, Alec. Te lo advierto, – dijo Magnus.

– ¿Tu me adviertes? – Alec arqueó una ceja. – No estás en posición para hacer algo, más que de hablar. Y puedo remediar eso fácilmente, poniéndote una amordaza. –

Magnus luchó con las ataduras de sus muñecas, pero fue en vano. Tolo lo que hizo fue agravar el dolor.

– ¿Así me devuelves lo bien que te traté en Edom? – preguntó Magnus.

– ¿Quieres decir cuando intentaste esclavizarme? ¿Cuándo fui encadenada a tu cama? ¿Negando mi libertad sin importar que lo pidiera? ¿De eso hablas? – le preguntó Alec con acidez.

¿Cómo podía ser este el mismo omega al que ayer le había hecho el amor? Ahora vestía como un guerrero, con pantalones apretados en sus largas piernas y una camisa floja con cordones. 

– Fuiste tratado bien. Te cuidamos, te bañamos y te vestimos, – dijo Magnus.

– Tu también serás cuidado y vestido, ¿tienes miedo de que nosotros no tengamos los mismos lujos de los que disfrutabas en Edom? Aquí solo hay desiertos, lo sabes ¿no? –

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –

– Entraste en mis tierras, Magnus. Ahora eres mi prisionero, – dijo Alec.

– Mis guerreros vendrán por mi. Lo sabes, – dijo Magnus. Alec se encogió de hombros, pero Magnus pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro.

– Soy consciente de eso. Mis guardias están preparados para defender Idris.

– Todos morirán. Solo debes dejarme ir y nadie será dañado. –

– No, – dijo Alec, frio.

La frustración y rabia creció dentro de él. Intentó luchar contra las ataduras, pero por el dolor, se quedó sin fuerzas, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Alec le veía con una sonrisa irónica mientras se sentaba su lado. A pesar de su rabia, no pudo evitar sentir esa atracción cuando Alec extendió su mano para retirar su cabello de la cara.

– ¿Cómo te sientes al ser esclavo, Magnus? ¿saber que tu destino, tu misma vida, descansa en mis manos? – preguntó Alec, 

– Yo no soy esclavo de nadie, – dijo Magnus, con seguridad.

– Eso mismo te dije hace tiempo. Pero te reíste de mi y me dijiste que mi nueva vida sería como concubino de Edom. Ahora puede que yo haga lo mismo. –

Alec se inclinó y presionó sus labios ligeramente contra los suyos. Intentó alejarse, pero no pudo, al estar encadenado. Alec lamió sus labios, atormentándolo.

– ¿Quieres ser mi concubino, Magnus? ¿quieres darme placer noche y día, siempre que yo quiera? – preguntó Alec. Magnus intentó no sentir nada, per su miembro volvió a la vida cuando le lamió el cuello, lentamente. – Ya veo que te gustaría ser mi esclavo, Magnus. –

– Nunca cederé a ser tu esclavo, – dijo, apretando los dientes y luchando, en vano, contra su cuerpo. 

– Bien, tu corazón puede decir eso, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, – para demostrar su explicación, Alec deslizó su mano hasta su erección.

¡Condenado pene traidor! ¿Por qué no se ponía flácido. Alec siguió acariciando hasta que en la punta de su miembro apareció una gota de semen.

– Que guerrero tan fuerte eres. A pesar de estar herido y cansado, logra levantarse de esta forma, – dijo Alec, acariciando tranquilamente su miembro, mirándole con esos posos azules. – Dime, Magnus ¿quieres que te la chupe? –

– No, – mintió, pero su miembro brincaba en sus manos. Alec solo rió.

– Yo pienso que si. Tu cuerpo pide la liberación a gritos, –Alec susurró.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no era verdad, pero cuando sus labios rodearon su miembro, y lo chupó cuidadosamente, Magnus arqueó sus caderas, empujándose más profundo dentro de la caliente boca, sin poder evitar gemir. A pesar de estar atado, e intentar resistirse, Magnus no podía negar lo mucho que le deseaba.

– Para esto, Alec, – dijo entre dientes. – Déjame ir y me aseguraré de que no se dañe a tu gente. –

Pero Alec siguió con su miembro, sin hacer caso a su súplica. Lo acariciaba, lamia, haciéndole desear la liberación. Finalmente lo hizo cuando Alec lo tragó completamente. Entonces llegó a su clímax, en aquella boca ávida que se tragó hasta la última gota de su semen.

Después de tragarlo, Alec se levantó, lamiendo sus labios y encontrando los ojos verdes mirándole fijamente. Entonces se inclinó para besarle, haciendo que Magnus probara su saber en ella, volviéndole loco. Cuando le miró a los ojos, notó que Alec también lucía afectado.

– Pienso que podemos jugar este juego más tarde, – dijo Alec, dejando el cuarto a toda velocidad, dejando a Magnus atontado e incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Magnus se sentía como un esclavo, a piedad de Alec. Pero era una piedad dulce. Mirándole como tomaba su pene, era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Pero a pesar de eso, esa situación tenía que cambiar, y pronto.

*

Alec pasó el resto del día con Isabelle y los guerreros, intentando repasar un plan de defensa en caso de un ataque de Edom. Magnus tenía razón, sus guerreros vendrían por él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su ejercito llegara. Un ejercito con el que su gente no podría luchar, no solo.

¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de sus guerreros y su reino solo para enseñarle una lección a Magnus? ¿podría dejarle ir? ¿Ofrecerle el perdón que él no le había dado? ¿Cómo miraría a su gente si simplemente dejaba ir al rey de Edom?

Se sentó al borde de su cama pensando en soledad. No había como vencer esa situación. Los guerreros de Edom les superaban en número y fuerza. Aunque quedara como débil frente a su gente, no podía ponerles en riesgo. Tenía que dejarle ir. No había otra opción.

El día anterior, había ordenado a los guardias que le llevaran a las mazmorras y lo encadenaran solo del tobillo. No podía tenerlo en la habitación, así era Idris. Además de que necesitaba estar lejos de él, para que lo que había hecho no volviera a pasar. No podía resistirse a él, le volvía loco de deseo, de un hambre que solo Magnus mismo podía satisfacer.

Pero no dejaría que pasara otra vez. Sus vidas eran opuestas. No había forma de que estuvieran juntos.

Bajó a las mazmorras, estremeciéndose al recorrer los corredores oscuros. Magnus estaba encadenado en la primera celda, vestido solo con pantalones y con una venda en el hombro. Al parecer le habían quitado el vendaje de la cabeza, dejando ver un feo moretón en su sien izquierda. Su primer pensamiento al verle, fue liberarlo. Se sentía culpable de tratarle así.

– Ah, veo que mi captor viene a burlarse de mi, otra vez – dijo sin gracia Magnus.

Alec debería sentir satisfacción por su venganza. Sin embargo, lo único que sentía era miseria y culpa. ¿Se estaba equivocando de algún modo? 

– No estoy aquí para burlarme, – dijo Alec.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces para que, Alec? – dijo Magnus. Su cólera era palpable, haciéndole sentir aun más miserable.

– Solo vengo para comprobar como estas, – dijo Alec.

– Soy fuerte. Ahora déjame solo. – Eso debería hacer, pero sus pies no se movían. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la celda, caminando hasta quedar frente a Magnus. – ¿Viviendo peligrosamente hoy? – preguntó Magnus.

– No se por qué lo dices. –

– Estás a un pie de mi, un criminal vil y peligroso, ¿no temes que coloque mis manos alrededor de tu bonita garganta y te asesine? – dijo Magnus.

– Nunca me harías daño, – dijo Alec seguro.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Alec sabía que Magnus solo se burlaba de él.

– Si, – contestó con seguridad.

– Déjame ir, Alec. Tu tiempo se agota, – dijo Magnus, dándole la razón.

Alec no sabía porque estaba ahí. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero cuando lo hiciera, nunca más lo volvería a ver, excepto en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué de malo tenía querer pasar unos breves momentos en sus brazos? 

– Quizá quiero usarte como mi esclavo sexual, ¿no lo habías pensado?, – dijo Alec. Las cejas de Magnus se arquearon y dio un paso hacia el.

– ¿Qué pasará si yo no quiero que me toques? – preguntó Magnus. Alec le dio una sonrisa, y terminó de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, colocando sus palmas sobre su pecho desnudo.

– ¿Cómo no quisiste que te tocara esta mañana? – Magnus solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él. Pero Alec le siguió. – Magnus, te quiero. –

– No soy tu juguete, Alexander. No estoy disponible solo porque es lo que tu quieres. –

– ¿Este no es el modo en que tratas a tus omegas? – preguntó Alec. Magnus solo se apoyó contra la pared.

– No lo sé. Tal vez, – dijo Magnus, con un suspiro.

– Los tomas siempre que quieres. Los tocas cuando tu lo deseas. Chasqueas los dedos y esperas que ellos vengan corriendo por que tu lo quieres, – para mostrarle su control, Alec deslizó sus dedos por su espina dorsal, hasta llegar a sus firmes nalgas. Magnus se estremeció y giró. Sus ojos ahora eran oscuros, como una tormenta y entre sus pantalones destellaba una gran erección.

– Esto solo es sexual, – dijo Magnus, escupiendo las palabras con furia. – Si te veo en el campo de batalla de nuevo, no vacilaré en atravesarte con mi espada. – dijo con cólera, pero Alec sabía que era verdad. Eso le dejó un vacío en el pecho.

– Lo sé. Pero hasta entonces, te quiero en lo más profundo de mi. –

Magnus se detuvo, como si no pensara hacer caso a su petición. Pero entonces aplastó su boca contra la suya, tomándole entre sus brazos, sin ninguna delicadeza. Eso era lo que Alec quería, lo que necesitaba. Cuando Magnus le empalmó contra la pared, gimió. Magnus mantenía su boca sobre la de Alec, conquistando su boca con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo rasgó los cordones de su camisa y la abrió, llevando sus manos a sus pezones.

Alec no respiraba, la fuerza del deseo hacia que su corazón corriera acelerado. Alec desató los pantalones de Magnus y sujetó su miembro, acariciándolo, disfrutando al sentir su calor entre sus manos.

– Si quieres esto, lo haremos, – dijo Magnus, con voz profunda desatando sus pantalones y de un tirón se los quitó, mientras se inclinaba a chupar su piel. Luego movió sus dedos hacia su entrada, trazando círculos sobre él para luego introducir sus dedos en su interior. Le penetró fuerte y rápido, usando su otra mano para acariciar el duro miembro de Alec, hasta hacerle perder la razón.

El deseo y la lujuria les llenaban. Aumentó la velocidad en sus manos cuando sintió que Alec comenzó a correrse, empapando su mano de semen. Pero Magnus no paró, le alzó de sus caderas, levantándole del suelo.

Alec abrió las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Magnus, afianzándose a sus hombros. Cuando Magnus tomó su boca de nuevo, le penetró de una estocada, haciéndole gritar dentro de su boca, comenzando las embestidas fuertes y rápidas. La presión le hacía raspar sus desnudas nalgas contra la pared de la celda, pero Alec ni lo notaba. Todo lo que le importaba era alcanzar el orgasmo.

– Más rápido, – ordenó Alec, levantando sus caderas al tiempo que aumentaba su ritmo. El sudor de la piel de Magnus, Alec lo lamió, chupando y dejando marcas en su cuello. Magnus clavó sus dedos en la suave piel de sus nalgas y le penetró con más fuerza, destrozando su interior y aplastándole contra la pared.

– Córrete para mi, Alexander, – dijo Magnus, entre jadeos. – Apriétame, absórbeme, – 

Sus palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para correrse. Magnus le apresó con fuerza, Alec gritó su nombre, hundiendo sus uñas en sus hombros, cuando los feroces estremecimientos del orgasmo llegaron. Magnus gimió contra su cuello y se enterró profundamente en él, descargando todo su semen en su interior.

Permanecieron así durante minutos, jadeando pesadamente. Alec abrazaba a Magnus como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

La verdad se cernió sobre él, y se obligó a abrir los ojos. No quería dejarle ir. Nunca.

Lo amaba. Su corazón saltó al darse cuenta. Ese alfa, su enemigo, era también el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Y el hombre que nunca tendría.

– Magnus, eres libre. Puedes irte. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Magnus <3


End file.
